Sliver
by World of Make Believe
Summary: Sequel to Elf. When Sliver's mother is murdered by a Cave-Guard in the mountains, she is forced to leave. But will her travels only bring tragedy? Rated T just in case. Full Summary Inside. Please read and review.
1. Allegiances

What's this? I've come up with a new story? Wow. That's just sad. BUT, it's a sequel, and hopefully, it won't suck. This is the sequel to Elf. And here's the summary:

**Summary:** Sliver is now lost and alone when she finds her mother's body torn to pieces by a Cave-Guard one day. She knows about the Tribe of Rushing Water, but has been too terrified to speak to any of them. Now, with a very little chance for survival, Sliver is forced to travel down the mountains, and meet the Clans for the first time. But will her travels cause more grief than she meant?

* * *

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**Leader:** Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy:** Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
apprentice, Molepaw

**Warriors:**

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Honeypaw

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
apprentice, Meadowpaw

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches  
apprentice, Dapplepaw

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom  
apprentice, Springpaw

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Briarfern - dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovesong - gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Molepaw - small grayish cream tom

Honeypaw - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Dapplepaw - dappled ginger she-cat with a reddish pelt, dark blue eyes

Meadowpaw - brown-and-white tabby tom

Springpaw - dark brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Ferncloud - very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy - long-haired cream-colored cat from the horseplace

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Foxleap's kits: Elmkit (gray tabby tom), Sharpkit (large dark gray tom), and Sparrowkit (dark ginger she-cat)

**Elders:**

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail - pale tabby tom with black stripes

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Russetstar - dark ginger she-cat

**Deputy:** Smokefoot - black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud - very small tabby tom  
apprentice, Flametail (ginger tom)

**Warriors:**

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Toadfoot - dark brown tom  
apprentice, Marshpaw (creamy white tabby she-cat)

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird - pure white she-cat  
apprentice, Coalpaw (smoky black tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur - dark gray tom  
apprentice, Willowpaw (tawny she-cat)

Redstorm - mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw - gray-and-cream tom

Pinemouse - black she-cat

Starlingflight - ginger tom

**Queens:**

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat, mother of Crowfrost's kits: Stonekit (light gray tabby tom), Mousekit (small gray tom), and Branchkit (mottled brown-and-black tom)

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Tigerheart's kits

**Elders:**

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader:** Onestar - brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Whitetail - small white she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws  
apprentice, Leopardpaw (spotted tabby she-cat)

Harespring - brown-and-white tom  
apprentice, Mallowpaw (fluffy gray tom)

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear  
apprentice, Ashpaw (gray-and-white tom)

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskerfur - light brown tom

Furzetail - gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderheart - large pale gray tom

**Queens:**

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat, expecting Emberfoot's kits

**Elders:**

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader:** Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker - black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat  
apprentice, Larkpaw (ginger-and-white she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
apprentice, Featherpaw (bright ginger she-cat)

Coppernose - dark ginger she-cat  
apprentice, Cloudpaw (pale gray, almost white tom with blue eyes)

Nettleclaw - dark brown tabby tom

Beetlewhisker - brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Hollowstorm - dark brown tabby tom

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

Mossypool - brown-and-white she-cat

Troutspring - pale gray tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat, expecting Pebblefoot's kits

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat, expecting Reedwhisker's kits

**Elders:**

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cats Outside Clans

Smoky - muscular gray-and-white tom

Floss - gray-and-white she-cat

Sliver - dark gray she-cat with silver eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Falling Rain

Falling Rain

The little dark gray kit wrapped her tail around the body of her dead mother. The stench of blood still made her nose wrinkle. She knew that cats were watching, wondering what she would do next.

A light rain had begun to settle down on the tiny kit.

She closed her eyes as she recalled what happened that day. Stream had told her to hide while she went out hunting. But her mother had strayed too close to a border--a border that was never to be crossed. A large group of cats had spotted her mother, and try as Sliver had, they killed her within the next heartbeat. They didn't even wait for an explanation. Sliver was certain that they would have killed her had they spotted her.

_It's not fair_, she thought silently. Why were those mountain cats so harsh? Why had they killed her mother?

She curled her tail around her nose as she slept beside her mother. Stream's body was already unnaturally cold. It felt wet and strange to Sliver. Soon she found herself fast asleep. But her sleep was quickly disturbed when she heard voices in her dreams.

"Is this the kit you heard?" The voice made Sliver's eyes open slightly.

The rain had stopped, and it was dark out. There were cats looming over the stony ledge, and their shadows covered Stream's body. It sounded like they were young cats, who came out for a bit of adventure.

"You should have seen her mother's face when Stone came running towards her!" mewed a tom.

"It was wrong of him to kill her," murmured a softer she-cat's voice.

"She had it coming," hissed the tom. "You heard what Stoneteller said: Don't let any cats near the waterfall."

Sliver felt a shiver run through her spine. These cats sounded protective. If she stepped out now, they might try to kill her. It was best to remain still.

"Come on, Ripple," the she-cat meowed. "They'll be looking for us."

The two cats were gone. Sliver rose from her paws to see that they had disappeared towards a stream-like river. It was low, and boulders stretched from one side to the other, allowing them to easily jump across.

She suddenly felt bitter resentment course through her.

Those two had to be siblings. They didn't know what it was like to be alone. To have no other sister or brother to look after.

Sliver knew that she would have to leave. Those cave cats would soon find her, and most likely kill her out of territorial instinct. Sliver wasn't sure if they knew it or not that they were killing so many under bloodthirsty claws.

She sighed and laid down beside her mother's body once more.

She wasn't ready to leave. Not quite yet. She wanted to at least spend one more night with Stream, even if it meant risking her life.

Her breathing became heavier, and Sliver was soon fast asleep once more. Only this time, her dreams became more visible.

She was padding silently through a dappled forest, filled with welcoming sunlight. It was warmer then the mountains, and she could scent prey running through the thick undergrowth.

But there was something ominous about this forest as well. Something that made her feel fear.

Sliver stopped moving when she heard a voice speak. A voice that reminded her of her mother. Soft, and warm.

"Sliver! Sliver!" The voices screamed as she lashed her tail. Sliver closed her eyes and flattened her ears, suddenly alarmed by their harsh tone. It sounded like they came from everywhere, echoing from the trees.

"Wake." The voice was commanding, and Sliver opened her eyes.

A beautiful light gray tabby was sitting in front of her, with gentle, but stern looking eyes. Starlight made her fur gleam brighter then Sliver realized. Her pupils were bright blue, and she had feathery white paws, and a long, pluming tail.

"At last!" she meowed when she noticed that Sliver was awake. "You are harder to contact then I realized," she added more gently.

"Who are you?" Sliver asked. She had never seen this cat in her dreams before, although she had _heard_ the voice. Even as a tiny three moon old kit, Sliver could remember hearing the voices of many cats, who pondered over what would happen next.

"My name is Feathertail, and StarClan have sent me here to speak with you," replied the tabby. Her eyes were filled with worry as she stared at Sliver.

"Why me?" Sliver demanded. Stream had told her about the ancestors that roamed the skies around the lake. Clans lived near it, and they lived together, despite border skirmishes and battles that often took place.

"Something important has come," Feathertail murmured softly. "Something that involves you. When you were born, you were under a curse. But you were born in the mountains, and after the curse was lifted."

"What's a curse? And why was it lifted?" Questions filled Sliver's mind, questions that she felt needed answer.

"All will be answered, when you reach the lake," Feathertail replied. She suddenly stepped forward and pressed her muzzle on Sliver's forehead, causing a shock wave of energy to surge through the kit. Images flashed through her mind. Images of the mountain, a vast farmland, and a lake that gleamed in the starlight. "I will show you the way, but only when you are asleep," murmured Feathertail.

Almost as fast as the images appeared, they disappeared even faster. Sliver was left back in the forest; in her own dream. And she was left to think over Feathertail's words.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm surprised how many reviews I've been getting already. Four? That's a new record. Anyways, thanks PinkRhinosAreBest, Orythea, and applefur for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2: Hawk

Hawk

Morning had arrived in the mountains. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen, and Sliver shivered from the cold. She was used to having the warm fur of her mother for protection. But Stream was no longer there to provide that sense of warmth and welcome. She was alone, but she had Feathertail to watch over her.

A day had passed since the death of Stream, and Sliver was beginning to make her way down the mountains. Feathertail had left a strange, sweet scent for Sliver to follow. It was difficult to travel from boulder to boulder, especially since Sliver had small, stubby legs. And prey was even harder to find. But Feathertail was leading her towards a small valley. Trees dotted the ground, and grass grew around the edges of the stones.

Sliver knew that cats lived near this valley. But these cats hadn't attacked her or her mother. Stream had once lived with these cats when she was younger, before she met up with Storm, Sliver's father. Their scents writhed around her nose, causing it to wrinkle in annoyance.

She scrambled her way over the stones. They made clattering noises and fell to the ground. When she reached the cool grass, it felt welcoming to her paws.

Suddenly a hiss sounded. Sliver stopped moving when she spotted a lively looking brown tom with pale yellow eyes. He was young, and he already had the hard muscles of a mountain cat. He didn't look unfriendly, but he also didn't look welcoming.

"You're not a Tribe cat, are you?" he demanded.

Instinctively, and out of memory, Sliver let her hackles rise. "Of course I'm not a Tribe cat!" she spat.

The brown tom's head tilted in confusion. Then he glanced over his shoulder as a second cat moved towards them. This one was a creamy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes. Her muzzle was pale brown, and her paws were brown as well. The tip of her tail was also brown.

"Mud, what's going on?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"I found this cat hiding in the crevice," Mud replied. He glanced anxiously at Sliver to see if she was angry with him. But she only appeared thoughtful as she listened to them. "She's not a Tribe cat," he added.

"She looks just like..." The she-cat broke off when they heard the screech of a hawk.

Sliver's silver eyes widened in terror when she saw a dark shadow loom over her. The hawk's talons extended, its wings flapped almost viciously as it reached for her neck. But to her shock, the hawk never met its mark.

She look up and saw that Mud had leaped into the air. Though he was small, he was strong. Strong enough to pull the hawk down. It screeched in terror, flinging itself away from Mud. But Mud was too fast, and soon, the hawk was dragged to the ground. The she-cat launched an attack and bit down on its neck, causing the hawk to stop writhing. The scent of blood soon filled the air.

"Good work Mud," meowed the she-cat as she let go of the dead hawk. She turned to Sliver, who was watching the scene with very wide eyes. "Now, tell me, who was your mother?" she asked in a quieter voice.

Sliver lifted her chin. She knew these cats wanted to learn more about her. But how much should she tell them? Should she tell them about Feathertail, or that the Tribe had killed her mother?

"My name is Sliver," she explained. "My mother...Her name was Stream."

The she-cat's eyes widened in amazement. "_Was_?" she asked. She sounded surprised, almost shocked.

"Stream was killed by a group of Tribe cats," Sliver murmured, bowing her head. Once again, a hollow feeling entered her. She didn't want to think about the way her mother was killed.

"She was a good friend of mine," the she-cat mewed. "We practically grew up together."

Sliver looked at her in surprise. Stream never told her that she had friends within the group of cats who lived in the mountains. But then, there were several things Stream hadn't told her about. Things Sliver would like to one day learn.

"Come with us," the she-cat purred. "I'm sure that Forest would love to meet you."

She turned without waiting for Sliver's reply. The she-cat grabbed the hawk and began to drag its body over the rocks, while Mud stepped in beside Sliver.

"Who's Forest?" Sliver asked.

"He's our leader," Mud explained. "He's a big dark brown tom with dark green eyes. He has a way of making cats listen to him, even if they don't want to." Mud shivered as though he recalled a terrible memory. "He's very fair, but his punishments are brutal when they come," he added.

The dark gray kit was about to ask more when they heard yowls coming from a rocky rise. The grass became thicker where they were now, and the trees were more apparent. Sharp scents told Sliver that they had reached the strange cat's home.

"Frost, what have we here?" Sliver looked up at the deep, rumbling voice. A black tom was perched on top of a rock, his eyes narrowed in disgust when he spotted Sliver.

"We found her near the border," the brown-and-cream she-cat explained. "Smoke, just let us pass."

Smoke lashed his tail, and a looked like he was about to argue. But he flicked an ear and allowed Frost to pass. Sliver stuck to Mud's side like glue.

When they reached a wide clearing, Sliver's eyes widened in surprise.

Cats were everywhere, purring and rasping their tongues over their pelts. Some were old, while others were just newborn kits. There were a few that looked to be Mud's age. Others were very strong and lean looking, with eyes that were dark with hunger.

"Who's this?" asked a small tortoiseshell she-cat. Orange streaks stretched around her face. She was very pretty. But her nose was wrinkled, just like Smoke's.

"This is Sliver," Mud explained. "Frost is going to ask Forest if she can join us."

Join? Sliver felt her fur bristle. She was never asked to join. And why should she, considering her mother had left them. She knew that it wasn't in her place to argue. But Sliver wished she could say something.

"Who is her mother?" a scrawny looking tabby tom asked.

"Her mother is--" Mud's voice was cut off by a fierce yowl.

Sliver followed his horrified look. A large, elderly tom was glaring through the stones, directly at her. But that wasn't the worst of it. Several other cats were behind him. And they were ready to fight for anything. From prey, to a place to live. And Sliver had somehow gotten herself in this mess.

* * *

Uh-oh...she's already getting into trouble with the rogues...Poor Sliver. She's going to be fun to write about. I've already found lots of plans for her. Anyways, thanks icefox425, applefur, and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3: Structure

**Hey everyone! Happy May! Yes, I know it's been a week since I've updated. Finals are coming, and that's why I haven't been able to update. But I'm free this morning, so I'm working my butt off to update this, and Darkest Stars. Anyways, thanks PinkRhinosAreBest, Warriors-Skywing, xXThunderspiritXx, and Orythea for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

Structure

Yowls and battle cries exploded around Sliver. She didn't know which way to turn. There were cats everywhere. Several had leaped from the shadows and were now racing towards her, with eyes that were blazing like fire. Others had crept on the group of cats. Either way, Sliver wasn't sure which way to go.

She quickly spotted Mud, who was grappling with a much larger tom. The Tribe cat's eyes glinted viciously as he lunged for Mud's neck. But Mud was quick, and had realized what the tom was about to do. He kicked his hind legs, causing the tom to spiral out of the way. But the tom was also fast. Instead of backing away, the tom leaped forward and grabbed Mud by the scruff.

_No_! The thought screamed through Sliver's mind. The Tribe cat stopped shaking Mud's body. He had noticed Sliver's shivering form.

With one mighty swing of his head, he threw Mud across the meadow. Sliver was about to gasp in dismay, when she realized the tom was bounding towards her.

He loped almost thunderously towards her, eyes burning with fury and bloodlust. Sliver hardly had time to move out of the way when she heard another cat call to her. Only this time, it came from one of the rogues. They had spotted her, and they wanted to help.

"Leave her alone!" The tom skidded to a halt when he heard the fierce yowl.

He yowled in surprise when a gray tabby she-cat barreled into him, knocking the large Tribe cat off of his paws. He scrambled furiously to get a firm hold on the gray tabby, but she was much too fast. She leaped from side to side, dodging every blow he dealt her.

"Stay still!" he spat angrily. His eyes glinted when he noticed Sliver move towards him.

She may have been smaller then him, but she was more intelligent. And she wanted to help these rogues in any way she could. The tom seemed to sense this, and nipped sharply at the gray tabby's paws, forcing her to let go. He began to stalk towards Sliver. She held her ground, completely unnerved by his fierce stance. This seemed to make him angry. His face twisted in a scowl when he finally approached her.

"Well, well, little kitty, looks like you get to feel my teeth and claws," he sneered. He spat at her paws when she still refused to move.

A light gray form stood beside Sliver. She nodded slightly, as if knowing what the shimmering image was about to do.

Sliver dropped to a crouch, and the tom began to chuckle. But he didn't realize that there was someone watching out for her. Sliver kicked her back legs and swiped her claws across his face. The tom snarled in pain as they broke through his skin.

"You run, Sliver," Feathertail meowed when he ran away. Yowls were still exploding around the crevice. Sliver knew the battle was slowly ending. But many cats were either dead or severely injured, including several Tribe cats. Her eyes scanned the clearing, searching for any sign of Mud.

She spotted him. His body was slumped where the tom had left him. He lay like an unmoving heap of fur. Was he dead? A shiver went through her.

Mud had been one of the few friendly cats she met in these mountains. She could only hope that he would survive the brutality of these Tribe cats while she followed Feathertail down the mountains.

Sliver ran as fast as her small legs could take her. She jumped from boulder to boulder, gasping when she nearly fell down a sharp fall. Feathertail was relentless when it came to running far from the battle. The light gray she-cat didn't wait to see if Sliver was still there.

Eventually they came to rest near a small field. A strange looking structure stood in the center of it. The structure was made of wood that stacked together, forming a strong wall. On top of it was stone, which looked like it could collapse. Beside the structure was a tall, ancient looking sycamore tree.

Exhaustion suddenly took over the small kit, and Sliver slumped to the ground on the soft grass, relishing in its feeling. Feathertail laid beside her, eyes solemn as she stared at the structure.

"What is that thing?" Sliver asked when her voice came back.

"That is a Twoleg nest," Feathertail explained. "Twolegs are tall creatures who walk on their hind paws. They once destroyed my old territory..." Feathertail broke off, and it looked as though she was swimming through memories. "It's because of this Twoleg the Tribe cats are becoming more aggressive," Feathertail added.

Sliver's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would the Twolegs do that? Don't they know we're here?" she asked.

"Sometimes we believe they do," Feathertail murmured gently. "Most of the time, Twolegs are too selfish to notice us. They think they are the strongest predator in the forest...and maybe they are."

* * *

**Grr for short chapter. But, it helped explain what happened in the battle. Was my description good? I'm trying to get better at describing objects. And yes, Sliver knows about almost every tree thanks to Stream. Also, there will probably be twenty chapters in this story. Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Farm

**Wow, I've already got nineteen reviews? That's amazing! Well, I decided to update this as well as Darkest Stars. Starless Night will be updated (hopefully) before the weekend. During that time, I'm going on a weekend vacation so...yeah. No computers for me. Anyways, thanks PinkRhinosAreBest, Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego (For reviewing every chapter and missing out on updating Storm: TOTLB), and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing!**

* * *

The Farm

Sliver and Feathertail walked along the stony path all day and night. After resting for several moments near the _Twoleg_ nest, they decided it was best to move on. The Twoleg could have come out and ruined everything. Or worse, there might have been kittypets living there.

Feathertail had explained to Sliver that kittypets were cowards. They rarely ate what they hunted, and told stories of cats that ate their bones if they explored the forest. The only exceptions were Firestar, and a few ShadowClan cats.

The little dark gray kit could already feel strength returning to her legs. She was growing stronger each day. Sliver knew that eventually she would be strong enough to stay within the Clans. Of course, Sliver wasn't certain they would accept her. After all, she was the daughter of a group of rogues who had tried to steal kits from ThunderClan. She wasn't sure if Firestar would accept her for her heritage.

The landscape was quickly changing. From deep crevices and high plateaus, it changed to lush prairies and farmland. Occasionally Feathertail disappeared. The light gray tabby had told Sliver that there was a barn near the lake. Two kittypets lived there, and they were willing to let Sliver stay. Feathertail had also warned Sliver not to venture too far into the moors. WindClan cats who lived there were very fierce, and if they spotted a rogue, they would kill him.

Orange rays of sunlight pooled over the vast territory. Sliver looked behind her and saw that the mountains were swallowing it up. She shivered, and wondered if the Tribe cats were taking the sun away as well.

With one last glance at her old home, Sliver made her way down the rocky path, towards a large barn. It was a reddish color, with a silver object on top of it. It looked like it could hold several Clans at once, and probably more.

She began to make her way down the hill, until she reached a dusty path. In the ground she noticed large dents, where some creature must have made its way through the land. Sliver could almost picture the huge looking creature, lumbering down the mountains and taking over the lake.

A shiver went through her, and she shook the thought away.

"Who goes there?" Sliver stopped when she heard the yowl. Her eyes widened when a large, muscular form emerged from the barn. It was a tom, and his own eyes had widened at the sight of a tiny kit, shivering where she stood. "What's a kit doing all alone here?" he demanded, voice hoarse.

For the first time since she'd arrived, Sliver remembered she didn't know what to say. Had Feathertail been with her, Sliver would have found the strength to explain. But the tabby had returned to her own hunting grounds, with the Tribe's ancestors.

She gulped, and took a deep breath. "My name is Sliver, and I'm looking for the Clans," she explained in a high, squeaky voice.

The tom stared at her as though she had sprouted wings. She knew he was thinking of what Feathertail had said.

"I'm not sure if they will accept a rogue, after what happened all those moons ago," he murmured. "You can stay with us, until you are fit and ready," he added when he looked up at her. "Make yourself at home."

He flicked his tail and disappeared back into the barn. Sliver followed, more intent then ever to find shelter. Clouds were beginning to gather around the dark sky, shrouding the stars in shadow. She could taste the moisture in the air. Rain was on its way.

When her eyes adjusted to the unnatural light filtering into the barn, Sliver's eyes widened once more.

Bails of straw-like grass were stalked in one corner of the barn. The sound of soft pawsteps told her that mice were after the golden grass. A small gray-and-white she-cat lay down in a nest of the grass. Kits mewled and pawed at her belly, and she looked up in alarm.

"Don't worry Floss," meowed the tom gently. "She's only a kit."

"A kit?" Floss's eyes were dark with sorrow. "How in the stars did she get here?"

"I traveled down the mountains," Sliver explained. She suddenly realized how exhausted she was when she felt warm for the first time in moons. She knew that she couldn't tell them about Feathertail. They would think she was nuts. Or worse.

"You must have had a terrible journey, to look like that," Floss murmured as she observed a scratch near Sliver's muzzle.

Sliver stared at the scratch in surprise. She had been so busy traveling that she hadn't noticed the wound. But now she felt an intense stinging, and it throbbed.

"There was a fight in the mountains," she mewed eventually.

She barely noticed that the tom had made a nest for her. Sliver sighed in relief as she slumped into the soft, but springy grass. Exhaustion quickly took over, and Sliver was too tired to speak any more.

The two kittypets looked at each other. The tom began to hunt for prey. Sliver would wake up to find a mouse at her paws in the morning.

* * *

**This chapter was actually quite boring to write. It will get more exciting when she meets the Clans. That's when things start to boil. Floss and Smoky are very interesting characters...They're not really mentioned in the books aside from the fact that they live in the barn. Anyways, please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Smoky and Floss

Smoky and Floss

Sliver awoke the following morning to find a mouse at her whiskers. She blinked in surprise, and bent forward to grasp the body. Slowly she began to chew, and realized just how hungry she was. She had been so intent on finding the Clan cats that she never really got to eat.

When she finished there was hardly any meat left on the bones. She licked her whiskers clean and began to wash her unkempt fur.

"Looks like you're finally awake," meowed a familiar voice.

She looked up in surprise to see the muscular dark gray tom padding towards her. He didn't sound hostile or angry. Just merely curious. His dark yellow eyes told Sliver that he wanted to know more about her, and where she came from.

The little kit shivered when she heard soft mewls coming from where Floss rested. She looked at the spot, and saw three tiny bodies moving about. One was a light brown tabby, while the other two were creamy gray. They looked more like their mother than their father.

"Why did you decide to come here?" asked the dark gray tom as he settled down.

"My mother was killed by a Tribe cat," Sliver explained guiltily. She knew that it was the Tribe's fault she was alone. But it was also her fault that the rogues, and Mud, had been attacked. It was almost like a cycle.

"A Tribe cat?" Floss asked from her nest. "Goodness, first the Clans and now this Tribe...I'm not sure if Smoky will be able to defend us from the Tribe."

The dark gray tom stiffened at the mention of his name. Sliver couldn't help but feel amused. These cats must not have come out much. Otherwise they would have heard the rumors of a group of cats who lived in the mountains.

"If any cat threatens our kits," Smoky growled, flexing long, sharp claws, "I will rip their eyes out."

Floss purred and flicked her long, feather across the ground. Sliver could see that her kits were only a couple of moons younger then her. They were still suckling, and looked like they wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Silence soon filled the barn, aside from the kits and mice. The air was almost stifling. But Sliver remained silent and watched as the sun began to rise over the barn's top.

"Maybe I should show her the territory," Smoky meowed when he rose to his paws. "She might stay here for a while."

_I must leave soon_, Sliver replied silently. She didn't want to be cooped up in this place for so long. It felt uncomfortable, and she knew it wasn't right for her. She was meant to run through craggy stones, over the mountain. She was meant to enjoy the silvery sheen of snow as it fell down from the clouds above.

A sense of longing groped her mind as she thought of Mud and Frost. They too had been friendly towards her. And she suspected that the rogues would have let her stay, had the Tribe not attacked them.

But Sliver was now an outcast, among the cats of the mountains. She couldn't go back, not until she learned how to defend herself.

Floss was sleeping by the time Smoky decided to show her around. His eyes gleamed at the thought of leading a new cat around the farm.

She knew they were glad to have company, other then the company of the kits. Floss had told her earlier that the Twolegs took her kits away, when they were old enough. It was a terrible thing, to loose kits, and Sliver wasn't sure how Floss could cope with it.

Smoky led her down a muddy path. Flowers of all sorts grew along the trail, and a strange, almost rancid scent filled the air. Sliver's nose wrinkled at the stench. It was almost overpowering.

"We were kits when we found this farm," Smoky huffed as he trotted across the path. "I knew we had to find somewhere safe to stay, until we were old enough to defend ourselves. When we found this farm, we weren't sure whether or not the NoFurs would accept us."

Sliver flicked an ear in surprise. Had she heard right? Did Smoky just call the Twolegs NoFurs? She shook her head in confusion. These cats were very strange indeed.

"But they did, and eventually, they let us eat all of the mice we could catch," he concluded with a snort of amusement. "Soon after we settled in though, the Clans came to the forest. Daisy decided to leave when she heard what happened to Floss's kits. She joined ThunderClan." Smoky's voice was full of grief as he looked down at his paws.

_No wonder_, Sliver thought. She would have left too if the opportunity came her way. It sounded as though ThunderClan welcomed anyone who could produce kits.

She remained silent though, knowing that speaking would only make him feel worse.

They had stopped near the edge of the farm, where sweeping moorland quickly took over.

Sliver was shocked at the sight before her.

A vast lake eventually took the place of moorland. Islands and trees dotted around the lake. And beside the lake, was a thick-wooded forest. She could see many different types of trees standing tall and proud as they drank in the remaining sunlight.

Beyond the forest lay thick pine trees. And beyond that, she couldn't see.

"Are you alright?" Smoky's voice made Sliver jump.

She had been staring at the land for so long that the sun had come down. She blinked in embarrassment and twitched her whiskers. How long would it be until she was able to leave? Would Smoky and Floss keep her here, and let her become a Twoleg's pet?

Sliver could almost feel herself bristling at the very thought. She would never allow a Twoleg to take her. She was no kittypet, and she never would be. She was going to train herself as a ThunderClan apprentice. Whether ThunderClan wanted her or not.

* * *

**Wow, this is my longest chapter yet...I think. Anyways, thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm too lazy to place names on my doc. Sorry. Oh, and I've already come up with the ending for this story. Now all that's needed is the middle, beginning and all of that fun stuff. This chapter was mostly a filler, but at least you got to see some more Smoky and Floss action. Yeah. See you later! :) Oh, and don't forget to check out the poll!  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Leaving

**Hey everyone. Yes, it's another chapter by me :) I love my reviewers. I thought I should say this. Oh, and the poll's still up, so keep an eye on it if you change your mind, although I sort of doubt that would be possible. Anyways, thanks Rainshimmer Has Duct Tap, PinkRhinosAreBest, and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing!

* * *

**

Leaving

Sliver could tell that she was dreaming. The forest around her was not like the mountains, which were usually cold and lifeless. She saw that the trees had grown twice their size since she entered the farm. Sliver felt only warmth as a breeze shifted through the forest.

The scents that writhed in the air told her that a cat was nearby. Sliver slanted her eyes through the darkness. There was no moon, which meant it was difficult for her to see what was ahead. She could hardly see her whiskers as she moved quietly through the undergrowth.

"Sliver!" The young kit's eyes widened in surprise as a voice thundered ahead of her. "Sliver!" Her name was repeated twice. This time the voice made the trees vibrate, causing her body to tremble in fear. "You must return to the Clans," the voice added.

Suddenly, it felt as though she had swallowed a pool of water. Sliver gasped when droplets formed on her pelt. A large wave began to quake around her, nearly colliding into her small frame.

The wave stopped when it was a whisker-length in front of her face.

"Feathertail?" Sliver whispered. Her voice cracked with fear. She was trembling with terror as the images faded away.

"Peace, young one." Sliver's eyes widened in surprise once more as a dappled tortoiseshell padded towards her. The cat was beautiful, with dark amber eyes and black paws. Her movement was gentle, almost as if she knew the fear Sliver felt. "You are safe, as long as you are with StarClan."

_Did that mean she couldn't return to the mountains_? Sliver narrowed her eyes. Who was this cat to tell her where she could stay? She was her own leader. Part of no Clan or any rules. It was in her place to know where she could go or where she couldn't.

The tortoiseshell's eyes clouded in pain. Sliver knew the she-cat would say something to change her mind. But Sliver's heart belonged to the mountains, no matter how much she wanted to meet the Clans. And maybe the dark gray kit didn't want to join the Clans. Maybe she had no other choice.

"ThunderClan is waiting for you," murmured the she-cat as she began to shimmer. Before Sliver could spit a reply, she disappeared.

Sliver awoke realizing that she was back in the barn. Floss's kits were squealing and playing as their father hunted for mice. Her small form melted into her nest as they pounced on the golden grass. Sliver sighed when she realized she would have to tell them what was happening. She had no choice but to leave. StarClan would continue haunting her until she reached their favored destination.

It was morning out, and the sun had already dried up the dew outside. Sliver opened her jaws and tasted the air. There was no moisture. Rain was long from coming.

She blinked when Floss noticed she had woken. The queen's kits squealed and bundled out of the way as Floss rose to her paws.

"Are you hungry?" the kittypet asked. "Smoky's hunting the mice, I'm sure he'll bring something good," she added.

This was going to be harder then Sliver thought. Floss had already thought of Sliver as her kit. But Sliver was no one's kits, and she wasn't about to allow some random cat to order her around.

"I have to go," Sliver replied, lifting her chin.

Floss's eyes widened in surprise. "Leaving?" she echoed. "But why?"

"My heart belongs in the forest," Sliver explained. She felt something in her belly tighten at the thought of lying. Her heart really belonged in the mountains, but she wasn't about to say that out loud. "I have to find the Clans, before it's too late."

The small queen tilted her head to one side. Then her eyes clouded in understanding. Sliver's shoulders sagged in relief. She had expected a much harder fight for her to stay.

"If you must leave then you must," Floss mewed. "But please, take care."

The she-cat stepped forward and rubbed her muzzle against Sliver's. She felt a strange wave of affection towards the two kittypets.

Even though Smoky was gruff, he had been caring. And Floss had treated Sliver the same way Stream would have treated her, understanding why she had to leave. Sliver could only hope that they would have moons of peace when she left.

She hoped that her bad luck didn't rub off on them.

* * *

**Whoa. Sliver is such a lovable character. I love her. She's actually based off of a person I once knew, who sadly was arrested for something she didn't even do. Apparently the person who had committed the crime was never caught, but she was released with a parole. Anyways, please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Dapplepaw

**Yes, finally we get to the best part. Sliver is finally going to meet the Clan, and get her apprentice name. Don't worry, I've picked out something brilliant. Anyways, thanks PinkRhinosAreBest, Rainshimmer Has Duct Tape, and GinnyStar for reviewing. You all get...Dapplepaw plushies!

* * *

**

Dapplepaw

It was well past sunhigh by the time Sliver reached the edge of the forest. She had scented cats in the air while padding beside WindClan's border. It felt as though they already knew she was there, and were waiting for her to cross the border.

She shook her head, thinking this was a silly thought. WindClan were just trying to scare her, that was all. Sliver knew that once she had the skills of a warrior, it would be _them_ who feared her.

Clouds had begun to gather around the sky, blocking out the sun for some time. It was almost a relief to Sliver. Her dark pelt collected sunlight, which made it more difficult for her to travel by day. In a way, she preferred to travel at night.

The leaves that surrounded her shivered under the breeze's influence. Sliver felt uncomfortable under so many trees. She wasn't used to their sounds, their scents, or the fact that they towered above her.

Once again, the sensation of longing filled her heart. Sliver wanted nothing more then to go back to her home in the mountains. But she couldn't, as long as the Tribe cats believed she was still alive.

"I smell a cat!" Sliver's eyes widened when she heard a mew break from the undergrowth.

She narrowed them once she spotted a white cat, blundering through the dead leaves and grass. Ginger patches etched along her face, and where there should have been fur, scars punctured her one eye. Sliver felt herself shiver visibly at the sight. This cat was lucky that she had lived.

"That's impossible Dapplepaw," meowed the she-cat. "WindClan has been silent since the battle."

A reddish dappled pelt fluffed up beside the older warrior. Sliver felt chills spread down her spine. There was something oddly familiar about that cat, that reminded Sliver of one of Stream's stories about the forest.

Suddenly the white she-cat glanced up. Her one eye narrowed when she had seen Sliver's dark pelt. Sliver realized that her pelt didn't really blend in well with the forest undergrowth. Normally in the mountains she would have waited until a mouse came towards her. Her pelt was more suited for her original home.

"There is a cat here," she gasped. Sliver crouched down in terror as the cat began to move towards her. She hadn't expected them to be so big! Even the younger cat was bigger then Sliver. "Do you realize you are on ThunderClan territory?" the cat asked when she looked down at the shivering kit.

Sliver stopped herself from shivering. She couldn't look like some lost kit, wandering aimlessly about. She had to make herself look strong, in front of these Clan cats. She _wanted_ them to know how her home had been taken away. She wanted them to know her story.

"My name is Sliver," she explained, narrowing her silver eyes once more. "I came from the mountains, and I have been searching for the Clans."

The she-cat's eyes widened, while Dapplepaw's brightened in excitement. This was her first sighting of a rogue, and already she felt like asking the questions.

"Well, Sliver," the she-cat murmured, "Perhaps there is more to you than I thought. Firestar would be more than happy to meet you."

Dapplepaw stared at her mentor in surprise, and than looked at Sliver. "But Firestar said he wanted nothing more to do with rogues," she gasped.

The she-cat looked at Dapplepaw sharply before leading the way. Dapplepaw sighed. It looked as though her mentor had already made up her mind.

"Why did Firestar say that?" Sliver asked as they slinked through the undergrowth. She felt strangely better that she was now surrounded by cats. It reminded her of the group of rogues she had met in the mountains, and Mud.

"There was a big battle in ThunderClan's territory, before I was born," Dapplepaw explained. She ducked underneath a fallen tree, which was covered in moss and lichen. Sliver ducked as well, but the she-cat had gracefully leaped over it. "Lionblaze told me that this tree is what stopped the battle, but I think a cat stopped it," she added with a brightening gleam in her blue eyes.

_I wonder if they were the same rogues who live in the mountains_? Sliver wondered. She hardly had time to think about it as the she-cat disappeared into a thickly guarded thorn tunnel. Dapplepaw blinked at Sliver before disappearing into it as well.

With a sigh, Sliver ducked her head and followed their scents as shadows swallowed her.

She began to hyperventilate, until she emerged into a wide, stony hollow. Sliver's eyes widened in amazement as she looked at it.

Dens of all sorts dotted the edge, while in the clearing, several cats stood near a pile of freshly caught prey. Near the entrance, she could see a den that was made of boulders. It was higher then the others.

Cats started to notice her presence. They stopped talking or sharing tongues, and stared at her. Confused looks soon turned to angry ones.

Sliver spotted the white she-cat among a group of much older looking cats. They all stared at Sliver in surprise.

"What is a _rogue_ doing in our camp?" snarled a long-haired white tom. He emphasized the word, 'rogue'. Sliver guessed that the battle had been traumatic to these cats. They obviously still remembered the terrible battle that Stream had told her about.

"Peace, Cloudtail," meowed the white she-cat. "She has come under my condition. She will not cause us harm."

"That's what we thought about--" A sharp glare from a golden brown tabby stopped the white warrior from continuing.

Suddenly a shadow fell upon the clearing. Sliver looked up in surprise. A flame-colored cat began to pad down the stony cliff, until he reached his Clanmates. Then his eyes narrowed as they rested upon Sliver.

"If this kit is as you say she is, then she must be worth mentoring, Brightheart," the ginger tom meowed. There were collected gasps from everyone.

The cat leaped back onto the great stone and stared at every cat who had protested. His face was emotionless.

"Until she has earned her warrior name, this kit will be known as Graypaw. Briarfern, you are ready for an apprentice. Dustpelt had been your mentor, and I expect you to pass on everything you have learned to Graypaw."

A dark brown she-cat's eyes widened in surprise. Sliver--no, _Graypaw_--stared at her. This cat had scars stretched from her neck down to her spine. It was as though a cat had captured her and gave them to her. And Sliver--_Graypaw_--guessed that a cat had.

The battle had obviously been traumatic even for Briarfern. Her eyes were clouded over in pain as she stepped forward and touched noses with Sliver--_Graypaw_. She didn't look like she wanted to mentor any apprentice.

"I will do my best," she promised as she looked up at the ginger tom.

_And I have to get used to calling myself Graypaw_, Sliver told herself. She had a feeling that this was not going to be a fun time for her. She could only hope that Briarfern wouldn't be tough on her.

* * *

**What's that, a bit of foreshadowing in the last chapter? And yes, I gave her a very simple, nice name. I think if I had named her something like Moonpaw or Dustpaw, it would have sounded too similar to other stories. Graypaw is a common name, which makes her look less suspicious. Oh, and those minor corrections are there because she doesn't know her name yet. Well, she does, but she has to get used to them. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Nest

**Hello everyone. A late update? Well, I was on vacation for three days. And I'm going out again today. So, yeah. I've been studying for finals, and I think I'm ready. So, thanks Rainshimmer Isn't Logged In, GinnyStar, PinkRhinosAreBest, Cyri Isn't Bothering To Log In, and Thunderspirit for reviewing!**

* * *

A Nest

"We should find you a nest," Briarfern meowed as the meeting drew to an end.

Graypaw's tail was flicking from side to side as she saw a group of younger cats wrinkle their noses. Dapplepaw was the only one who remained excited. A brown-and-white tom sat beside a dark brown tabby, whose eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

She let out a sigh and padded forward. Something told Graypaw that this was going to be a long couple of moons.

"I'm glad you were allowed to stay," Dapplepaw whispered as she approached.

"Where did you come from?" asked a dappled tortoiseshell. She had bright amber eyes, and a soft fluffy pelt, almost like she was still a kit.

"I came from the...Horseplace," Graypaw replied. Dapplepaw looked at her questioningly. Graypaw stared at the apprentice with large eyes, desperately telling her not to explain. She was grateful when Dapplepaw remained silent.

"Wow!" gasped the tortoiseshell. "What was it like?"

Before Graypaw could tell her, Briarfern stopped them. "She must find a nest, before she can say anything else," murmured the dark brown she-cat.

The tortoiseshell looked slightly disappointed, but brightened when she realized she would have plenty of time to learn from Graypaw afterward.

Graypaw tilted her head to one side and entered the den. Inside, it was small and smelled musky. There were nests lined within it, but they looked dry and brittle. She hoped that her nest wouldn't end up like that.

She gasped when she felt a tail touch her shoulder. Graypaw's eyes clouded over and she whirled around, bristling. But to her surprise, and dismay, it was only Dapplepaw.

"We haven't cleaned out the den yet," stuttered the apprentice. Her face was filled with confusion. "Is something wrong?" she asked when Graypaw remained silent.

"Nothing," Graypaw replied when the terrible memories faded.

She had just seen a vision of the large cave-guard lunge at Mud. The little tom stood no chance as the cave-guard pummeled him with large, needle-sharp claws. The scent of blood still hung in her lungs.

The small apprentice looked around for a spot where she could sleep. Dapplepaw was resting in a smallish nest next to the entrance.

"Younger apprentices are usually forced to sleep near the entrance," she grumbled. "It's to keep the older apprentices warm."

Graypaw stared at her in surprise. That didn't seem fair. What if the apprentice didn't deserve a warm nest? She shook her head, and spotted a bare area beside Dapplepaw.

Briarfern had returned with a bundle of moss and bracken for the nest. The young warrior looked tired as she shoved the material towards Graypaw.

"You must build your own nest," she ordered. "I should have made you collect the moss, but you're new."

Her mentor flicked her tail before continuing. "Get some sleep," she added. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

The dark brown she-cat disappeared. Graypaw was left with Dapplepaw.

Dapplepaw was too busy grooming herself, ignoring Graypaw for once. And the young apprentice was grateful for it.

She had a lot to think about while she rested.

....

The air was dark and damp. Trees grew around the glittering pool, and their shadows danced along the water's edge. A swift breeze bellowed through the thick, ancient trunks. Crickets sang, and prey became restless.

Something was wrong within the forest. Something was very wrong.

A light gray tabby padded silently along a stony path, her white paws like feathers as she set them in front of each other. Her blue eyes gleamed with starlight, and her fur flowed with the breeze.

Another cat stood in front of the pool. It was a blue-gray she-cat, with a silver-tinged muzzle. Her gaze was filled with worry as she looked up form her eternal searching.

"Feathertail, you have returned," she meowed as the tabby approached.

Feathertail dipped her head respectfully, showing the courteous signs of a Clan cat. "You called me the moment I returned Sliver to StarClan," she replied.

The blue-gray cat's eyes clouded over, almost as if she was in pain.

"Yes, and I think we have made a grave mistake," she mewed fretfully.

* * *

**Okay, not the best ending. But it does leave you at a cliffhanger. Hopefully, you get the foreshadowing that was left in that little blurb with StarClan.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Forest

**I should really be preping for my English finals. Taking college level english is not easy. But I decided to update while I have time, before I freak out about what to write for english. Anyways, thanks Thunderspirit, PinkRhino=Too lazy to log in, applefur, Warriors-Skywing, GinnyStar, and Rainshimmer Has Duct Tape for reviewing.**

**You know, I forgot to post this in the beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own Sliver-Graypaw, Stream, and all of the other characters that I created.**

* * *

The Forest

A paw prodded Graypaw's side, causing her to grown in her sleep. She was chasing a mouse in her dreams, but no matter how hard to ran, she seemed to always be just out of reach. She knew the sooner or later she would wake up. But she wanted to make the most of her warm nest, before Briarfern or someone else forced her to wake.

The paw prodded harder, startling Graypaw from her sleep. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that Dapplepaw shadowed her.

"Briarfern is looking for you," murmured the dappled apprentice.

Graypaw blinked for a moment. Then she stretched, arching her back as she did so. Her limbs felt stronger now that she had traveled down the mountains. She felt stronger, despite her young age. Dapplepaw didn't have the same back-leg muscle build like her. Graypaw's physique was meant for the mountains, not the forest.

She yawned and slipped past Dapplepaw, who was washing her chest. The other apprentices had woken. The dappled tortoiseshell, whom Graypaw had learned was Honeypaw, had gone out early for a dawn patrol. Meadowpaw and Springpaw, two other apprentices, had gone out with their mentors for battle training.

Now Graypaw was left to face Briarfern, and she wasn't sure how the dark brown warrior would accept her as an apprentice. It seemed like Briarfern wanted nothing to do with rogues, but Graypaw didn't understand why.

"You are a ThunderClan apprentice now." Graypaw whirled when she heard a tom speak. It was the flame-colored cat. Dapplepaw had called him Firestar. "You should know to wake early, or training will end late."

Graypaw opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by an annoyed hiss. Briarfern had emerged from a large den covered in brambles. Her eyes were narrowed as she approached Graypaw. She didn't speak, until she was within a whisker-length in front of Graypaw.

"Today I must show you the territory," she meowed. "All apprentices and warriors must learn this."

The young apprentice didn't respond. She only looked interested. She wanted to understand what the Clan cats did. Feathertail had made it sound like an important duty to become part of. If she were to become a ThunderClan apprentice, she would have to learn their ways.

Briarfern rose to her paws and began to lead Graypaw towards the thorn tunnel entrance. Brightheart, the white-and-ginger she-cat, was sharing tongues with a long-haired white tom. It was the tom who had spoken against Graypaw's acceptance. His eyes were narrowed when he noticed Graypaw was watching. He looked angry, as though he wanted nothing to do with her. And maybe he didn't. Graypaw could only hope that he would some day accept her. She knew that somehow he was important to the Clan.

She ducked her head as they padded through the barrier. Graypaw didn't flinch when a thorn caught her fur. It wasn't as bad, not like the first time when she had gotten the thorns snared. They hurt, but not as much.

When they emerged from the tunnel, Graypaw's eyes widened.

In full daylight, the forest seemed different. Birdsong filled the air, and the rustling of leaves unnerved Graypaw. Once again she felt uncomfortable under the stares of so many trees. It made her long for the cold, snow-bound mountains.

But Briarfern didn't seem concerned as she trotted confidently through the undergrowth. Graypaw followed less uncertainly. Leaves of all colors grew around her. Some were a shiny green, while others were a bright orange. They were also different shapes, depending on the trees. Graypaw found herself naming the trees. One was an oak tree, while the others were aspen. Some were birch trees, with very thin trunks that were bare.

Briarfern was leading Graypaw towards a dip in the land. It was a mossy clearing, with sand that formed after seasons of erosion. The dark brown warrior stopped when they reached the edge of the clearing. Graypaw's ears pricked forward when she heard the sounds of hisses and growls.

"That's where you will do your battle training," Briarfern explained when she noticed the young apprentice's look. Graypaw stared at it in awe when she saw that Meadowpaw and Springpaw were battle practicing. Meadowpaw leaped through the air as Springpaw lunged, causing the smaller tom to land flat on his face. Meadowpaw landed and pushed his front legs forward, swiping his paws across his brother's whiskers.

"Good work, Meadowpaw," meowed a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. She looked up in surprise when she noticed that Briarfern and Graypaw had appeared. "Are you here for battle training?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"No, I am showing her the territory," Briarfern replied briskly. She looked ready to go, and explore the forest that was her home. Graypaw wished she shared her mentor's enthusiasm. She was less then thrilled to visit the borders, and see the lake.

"Can we come?" Springpaw asked as he shook the dust from his pelt. His mentor, a gray-and-white tom, stepped forward and growled.

"We're going hunting, remember?" he hissed.

Springpaw looked disappointed, then brightened up. "Maybe we can go hunting sometime," he meowed.

Graypaw flicked an ear, but said nothing. She wasn't sure whether or not her pelt would blend in with her surroundings. Back in the mountains her pelt would have disappeared. But she was used to waiting until her prey came to her, rather then stalking it.

Briarfern's tail flicked from side to side. The two older warriors seemed to notice her anticipation. They ordered their apprentices to back off, and continued drilling them with battle moves. Briarfern began to make her way through a thicker part of the forest.

Bushes of all sorts grew around this part. There were spiky-leaved bushes, as well as vine-like bushes that grew around the forest. They were different shades of green, and some even had a pungent smell to them.

Soon they reached the deepest part of the forest. Briarfern had stopped when they reached a tall tree. One that was the tallest sycamore Graypaw had ever seen. It's trunk was at least as thick as a boulder, and long, whip-like branches reached for the sky. She stared at it in amazement, and wondered how such a wonderous sight could have grown for so long.

"This is called the Great Sycamore," Briarfern explained. "We bring the oldest apprentices for tree climbing practice. It was one of Firestar's plans when I first became an apprentice. If we can climb trees, we have an advantage over all the Clans. They won't know where the attack is coming form until it is too late."

_Why is there so much fighting_? Graypaw wondered silently. She was tired of all this constant fighting. After watching Mud's fall in the mountains, she didn't want to see other cats die because of her. She just wanted to live the rest of her life peacefully.

Soon they were bounding through the forest again. By now Graypaw's limbs were screaming in exhaustion. She was stronger now, but not for long distances. Briarfern seemed to notice her heavy panting, and stopped when they reached a clearing. Pine trees grew around and further into the clearing.

"This is the ShadowClan border," Briarfern meowed. Her eyes glinted coldly as she looked across the clearing. "They are nothing but cowards, who use the shadows to their advantage."

They rested for the first time since that day. Graypaw watched as Briarfern hunted a mouse. It was nibbling on a seed, still aware that there were predators in the forest. It was speed eating, and Graypaw knew that it would flee the moment Briarfern lunged.

She watched in surprise when the mouse continued eating. Briarfern had rushed towards it, and when it looked up in utter shock, it was too late. Her claws extended, until the mouse was under them. It squealed in pain, and was dead in a heartbeat. Graypaw gasped when she felt a searing pain run through her spine. It felt as though fiery claws had scored a mark on her pelt, burning through her skin. The pain stopped when Briarfern dropped the mouse's body. Her jaws were open in horror when she saw Graypaw writhing on the ground.

"What's wrong?" she demanded when she bounded forward, ignoring the mouse.

Graypaw opened her eyes slowly and blinked. _What just happened_? She stared around her, and spotted the prey. Her mouth watered when she realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since she left the farm. But Briarfern wouldn't let her eat until she explained what had happened. But how could Graypaw tell her mentor what she didn't even understand?

* * *

***Sigh*. I just can't resist adding that whole little bit about the mouse. Strange how it's happening right when she enters the forest, isn't it? Oh, and for those who guessed what might happen later on, you might be right, or not. Anyways, please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: ShadowClan

**Whoot! Two story updates! I updated this as well as Cryptic. Well, I suppose I should explain why I haven't updated as well here. I've been away on vacation for two weeks. My sister will be returning from Konobles (Excuse my horrible spelling, it's a theme park in my area), which means update will become less frequent. Plus, I'm going to spend all day on Monday at the Baltimore Aquarium, which should be very exciting. So, in other words, I won't update again for a while...maybe. Anyways, thanks Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego, GinnyStar, Rainshimmer Has Duct Tape, and applefur for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I've created...If only I owned Warriors...  
**

* * *

ShadowClan

Graypaw's mouth was open as she tried to figure out how to explain what she had just witnessed. Briarfern was young, and she might just laugh at Graypaw for acting so kit-like.

_What should I say_? she wondered as she desperately searched for an answer.

She was relieved to see that a cat was coming towards her. But her relief quickly changed to fear when she realized that he was not a ThunderClan cat. Briarfern's eyes were narrowed and glittering with outrage when he barreled into Graypaw.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory!" spat the smoky black tom.

Before Graypaw had a chance to reply, the tom was swatted away by a furious Briarfern. "It's you who crossed the border," she snarled.

The tom shot the dark brown she-cat a glare, before he realized he had really crossed the border. He took a couple of steps back, but was quickly stopped by a pure white she-cat.

"Coalpaw, how many times must I tell you not to charge?" she sighed. She sounded exasperated, and Graypaw almost felt sorry for her. Until she glared at Briarfern.

"ShadowClan should teach their apprentices more respect," Briarfern hissed. "Isn't that right, Snowbird?" she added. There was a hint of contempt in her voice that made Graypaw's fur bristle. What if they fought? The young apprentice hardly knew any fighting moves!

Snowbird remained mutually silent as she sized Briarfern up. Briarfern was younger by far, and smaller. But the ThunderClan warrior had a strong muscle build, and powerful claws that would tare through Snowbird's fur. The loss of fur was not worth it.

"Perhaps Coalpaw wouldn't have attacked if ThunderClan didn't except so many rogues into their Clan," replied the ShadowClan warrior. "ThunderClan is nothing but a bunch of HalfClan cats, rogues, or kittypets!" she added.

Briarfern curled her lips at the insult, while Graypaw stared at the white she-cat. How _dare_ she insult ThunderClan like that? Graypaw surprised herself by unsheathing her claws in a dangerous way. Instinct was beginning to take over.

"We were all once kittypets and rogues," meowed a third cat. Graypaw whirled around to stare into the face of a long-haired gray tom. She had yet to learn everyone's names. But she had seen him before many times, and he was always at Firestar's side like they were the best of friends. She had seen Briarfern cuddle with him as well. He was obviously a popular cat, for his good nature and observance of other cats.

Snowbird looked furious as three other cats followed the gray tom. Honeypaw was one of the three, while the other two were cats Graypaw couldn't name.

"Well said Graystripe," mewed a light brown tabby tom. The golden brown tabby who mentored Honeypaw nodded proudly.

"Come, Coalpaw," Snowbird spat. Her fur was bristling with fury as she led the black cat away from the patrol.

Graypaw watched, feeling a strange sense of triumph and remorse. Had she joined ShadowClan, she might have enjoyed meeting with this cat. But he was from an enemy Clan, and she had to remember her own place in ThunderClan.

The cat the light brown tabby had referred to as Graystripe blinked happily. "I'm sure they'll be back," he growled.

The two warriors and Honeypaw were pacing around the border, marking a few trees every now and then. Graypaw watched with renewed interest.

Their concept of territorial marking, and borders, made her feel less like an outsider. She had known from the very start about territorial battles. Stream had told her back when she was a one-moon old kit that their territory was very important.

She knew all too well that cats had died in territorial dispute.

"You two can continue," Graystripe called to Briarfern.

Her mentor nodded and continued to lead Graypaw further from the pine forest. Graypaw shot one last glance before pacing after her mentor.

Briarfern moved on in a steady pace. It wasn't difficult for Graypaw to keep up once they reached the thick undergrowth. Her fur had become knotted after trudging through bushes and shrubs, trying to avoid getting it snared by thorns.

She could sense that Briarfern wanted to ask more about what she had seen when the mouse died. They had forgotten about the mouse the moment Snowbird and Coalpaw had crossed the border.

But Graypaw didn't want to talk to Briarfern. She wanted to concentrate on her training, so she could become stronger. Perhaps one day, she would even be strong enough to return to the mountains.

Soon they reached a stream. Graypaw looked up and saw that moorland stretched before them. It was WindClan territory. After that, a vast, shimmering lake stood. There was a small island in the middle of the lake. Graypaw could see a large, thick tree trunk that seemed to reach for the island.

"This is WindClan territory," Briarfern explained when silence had surrounded them. "Beyond the lake is RiverClan territory. They've been pretty quiet recently, and that is because we don't share a border with them. We must look out for WindClan and ShadowClan. They are very aggressive."

_So much fighting_! Once again, Graypaw wished that their disputes didn't have to end in bloodshed. She didn't want to watch cats die, just because of a territorial battle. She could only hope that she wasn't the one causing the bloodshed.

* * *

**Ugh, yet another crappy ending. But, I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, it will take a while for Graypaw to learn everyone's names. She is, after all, only five and a half moons old.**


	12. Chapter 11: Powers

**OMG! Another update! I'm finally getting good ideas as to where this will go. The ending won't be as sad as Elf, hopefully. But it will still have its anguish and all of that fun stuff, trust me. Anyways, thanks GinnyStar, PinkRhinosAreBest, and applefur for reviewing!**

* * *

Powers

"May I speak with Jayfeather?" Graypaw knew her question would bring Molepaw off guard. He was Jayfeather's apprentice, and had been for nearly seven moons now. But Graypaw's eyes had startled him the most. He had never seen a cat with silver eyes. Now he understood why she had been called Sliver.

"He's working with Hazeltail's kits," Molepaw replied as he bent over to sniff a pile of leaves. Graypaw wrinkled her nose at the bitter scent.

She backed away and dipped her head respectfully before heading off towards what she thought of as the nursery. Kits and their mothers usually spent the entire day surrounded by sharp, protective brambles. Graypaw herself found it utterly boring, but she knew that she had to speak to the gray tabby. Jayfeather might understand what had happened to her when Briarfern killed the mouse.

They had returned to camp empty pawed, but Briarfern reassured her that tomorrow would be better. Graypaw had the feeling that it would just end like today. She would feel the shock of death, and the terrifying realization that came after.

Most of the warriors had returned by now. It was past sunhigh, and it was warm. Graypaw noticed that many cats had gathered around a shady patch in the clearing, and were grooming each other. Dapplepaw had told her that this was called 'sharing tongues'.

Graypaw let out a yelp of surprise when she nearly blundered into Jayfeather. He had emerged from the bramble den, and was now covered in kit fur. His pale blue eyes narrowed slightly when he stared just a little away from her.

"What do you want, rogue?" he snarled venomously.

She was shocked by the hoarseness in his voice. Most cats had gotten used to her by now, but there were many who disregarded her, or even spat at her as she padded by.

"I was hoping we could...talk," she replied. She began to shift uncomfortably when he didn't respond. Had he been an apprentice, Graypaw wouldn't have cared. But Jayfeather was the Clan's medicine cat, and it was his advice she needed.

"There's a private place behind the warriors' den," he meowed, "Follow me."

Graypaw stared at him in amazement as he led the way across the clearing. Brightheart, who had returned just a couple of moments ago with Dapplepaw, looked at Graypaw kindly. She knew the white warrior only pitied her. Graypaw wondered if Brightheart wouldn't have taken so much pity on any other rogue.

Jayfeather slipped past a small entrance near what Graypaw guessed was the warrior's den. It was covered in thick tendrils of brambles and ivy vines. She noticed that some patches were bare, and a couple of warriors had already fallen asleep.

The medicine cat settled down near the farthest side of the gap. Graypaw stood in front of him, suddenly feeling nervous. What would she say to him? Would he believe her? Would he laugh at her and tell her to leave? She couldn't leave! Not with the Tribe cats around.

"Now, what is so important that you had to stop me from doing my work?" Jayfeather asked.

"Has there ever been a cat who can...have visions?" she stammered.

Jayfeather's ears pricked forward with renewed interest. "What kind of visions?"

"Like, sensing when someone has died...or...when prey is about to be killed..." Graypaw didn't like the way he was looking at her. His eyes had widened in shock, and then what she thought of as joy.

"We are not the only ones than..." Jayfeather murmured.

"What do you mean?" Graypaw asked, chilled to the bones.

"Graypaw!" She flinched when she heard Briarfern's voice ring through the warriors' den.

Jayfeather still hadn't moved from his spot, so she assumed it was safe to leave. She didn't want him to think she disrespected her.

It was a relief to escape from his searching gaze. Graypaw had known from the moment she saw him that he was blind. But it unnerved her to know that he could stare directly at her, almost as if he really could see.

Briarfern was waiting for her near the fresh-kill pile. It had been freshly stocked, with two sparrows and a large rabbit. Prey was plentiful during greenleaf, as Graypaw had observed.

"Tomorrow I will take you out for battle training," Briarfern mewed when Graypaw approached. Her eyes were bright and enthusiastic as her tail flicked from side to side. "Make sure you have plenty of rest."

Graypaw felt a glimmer of hope swell in her chest. Finally, a chance to practice her strength! She wasn't going to let any of the other apprentices best her. She would prove to Briarfern that she was no ordinary rogue or loner.

When Briarfern said no more, Graypaw took that as a cue to grab something from the fresh-kill pile. She decided not to go for the freshest kill. That was better left for older cats or apprentices. Her choice was a scrawny mouse, just enough to fill her belly.

Dapplepaw and Honeypaw were quietly eating their prey, whispering something that Graypaw didn't catch. She settled down near the nettle patch and began to eat.

"I wonder who Firestar will take to the Gathering?" Honeypaw mused when Graypaw moved closer.

Her ears pricked forward with curiosity. She had heard Brightheart mention something called a 'Gathering'. It was considered a time of peace, when all four Clans met under the full moon. Graypaw doubted Firestar would choose her to come. She barely had any training, and she still smelled of the mountains. The Clans would most likely know that she wasn't a formal ThunderClan cat.

"I want to go," Dapplepaw muttered. "I didn't go the last time because of my leg."

Dapplepaw had injured her leg by tripping over an uprooted tree. She had more energy then Cinderheart, the friendly gray tabby whom everyone went to for advice. Graypaw hadn't really spoken to the young warrior, but she had heard many good things about Cinderheart.

"Maybe he will choose you," Honeypaw encouraged. "After all, you deserve it more than anyone else." There was a hint of what Graypaw thought of as sympathy, or recognition.

_What was that about_? she wondered. She gulped down one last scrap and began to make her way back to her nest. Springpaw and Meadowpaw were already fast asleep, and snoring loudly. Graypaw flattened her ears. She was still not used to sleeping with so many cats. But she forced the uncomfortable feeling away, and curled up beside Dapplepaw's nest, thinking of what Jayfeather had told her the rest of the night.

* * *

**Wow, a long chapter? What has gotten into me? So...I have decided to try and do a double update, even though I've only been getting like, three reviews each time. But three is better then one, I always say. Oh, and the Gathering will be in someone elses point of view, just to warn you :)**


	13. Chapter 12: StarClan

**Um, I guess I really don't have an excuse this time for not updating. I was really busy working on story ideas for this summer, and playing my Pokemon games that I ran out of time. ^^" Well, I'll try to make it up to you guys with a long chapter. This time, it won't be in the Gathering, but it will be of importance to Graypaw. WARNING, SPOILERS AHEAD: Rowanclaw will become the next deputy of ShadowClan, and Mistystar appoints Reedwhisker as her deputy :) Thanks PinkRhino, applefur, GinnyStar, xXThunderspiritXx, and Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter, not me.**

* * *

StarClan

Graypaw was curled in her nest, aware that the other apprentices were watching her closely. It was the night of the Gathering, and not surprisingly, she hadn't been chosen to go.

She wasn't disappointed that Firestar told her not to go. In fact, Graypaw almost felt grateful. She wasn't sure how she would react, being surrounded by several cats from different Clans. It was still strange to be around so many apprentices in the apprentice's den.

Night had arrived, and most of the Clan was gathered around the entrance. Dapplepaw and Springpaw were told to stay behind with Graypaw to make her feel more comfortable.

There was a summoning yowl from the thorn tunnel. Graypaw pricked her ears forward and heard the warriors shuffling out of camp. They were eager to meet the other Clans and share news with each other.

"I wish you could have gone, Graypaw," Dapplepaw murmured through a yawn as she settled in beside her friend. "Gatherings are unlike anything you'd ever seen. Even better then the silver forest."

Graypaw stared at Dapplepaw in surprise. She had never heard of the silver forest. Briarfern never mentioned anything called the silver forest. But it sounded familiar. Almost like a story Stream had once told her.

She closed her eyes and drowned out Dapplepaw's voice. Sometimes it felt as though the young apprentice was smothering her with words that were meant for a ThunderClan apprentice. It was difficult to consider herself a ThunderClan apprentice. She felt more like a mountain cat than anything.

_But I am with ThunderClan now_, she told herself. She couldn't bring herself back to the past. The mountains were behind her now, and she was training to become the strongest apprentice in ThunderClan.

Soon sleep began to take over. Graypaw had been busy cleaning out the elders' den all day before the Clan left. Apparently it was an important task. But when she had started her duties, Mousefur, a small dusky brown she-cat, had spat at her. Briarfern had to explain that Graypaw was only fulfilling her duties. Mousefur only glared at Graypaw while she worked on a pale tabby's nest.

Graypaw opened her eyes when she heard a continuous roaring in her ears.

It sounded like the waterfall near the Tribe of Rushing Water's entrance. Only it was closer, and louder. It seemed to echo around her, and when Graypaw looked around, she saw that she was surrounded by massive trees. They looked ancient, possibly older then the Great Sycamore. Beyond the trees, Graypaw saw what was making the waterfall noises. A large cliff bent down, plummeting towards the earth.

She rose to her paws and stared around in shock. This wasn't like the dreams she shared with Feathertail. This forest was beautiful, filled with gleaming starlight and the warm scents of prey. It reminded her of the meadow she had traveled to when Mud and Frost had led her to their group. Once again, a pang went through her stomach at the thought of Mud. Had he lived through the fight? Would he even remember her if she dared return to the mountain?

Graypaw shook her head. These thoughts were not good to have around this forest. She knew this was StarClan territory. It felt as though she was unwelcome here, and yet, she had dreamed of this place. Somehow, StarClan wanted her to speak with them. But it seemed like they were afraid.

The young apprentice took a step forward to get a better view of her surroundings. A small pool stood in the center of the clearing. Flowers and ferns of all sorts grew around it. She saw a great willow tree growing in the center of the pool. Its long leaves dangled towards Graypaw as she padded towards the pool.

"What are you doing here?" Graypaw spun around when she heard the hiss. It came from behind, and the cat's fur was bristling with rage. It was an old looking dark gray cat, with a flattened face and yellow eyes. Her claws were unsheathed, and she moved threateningly towards Graypaw. "You are not one of us," she snarled.

"Then why was I led here?" Graypaw demanded. She flinched at the scathing tone in her voice. She hated sounding defiant towards StarClan. They seemed to care so much for the Clans that now lived in the forest under their pawsteps. The she-cat's eyes narrowed slightly, and Graypaw took a deep breath. "Feathertail led me here, and said it was safer for me, as well as the Clans."

"Feathertail is incorrect," growled the she-cat. "She didn't see the hate that shadowed the forest when you arrived. She didn't know you were kin to those..._rogues_." Her voice was filled with rage. Graypaw felt her own eyes narrowing. What right did this cat have to call her a rogue? Sure, she had lived in the mountains where they once lived, but she was now a ThunderClan apprentice! "You were not meant to come here," added the she-cat.

"Peace, Yellowfang." Graypaw and the dark gray cat looked to see that a blue-gray she-cat had come to join them. She was magnificent looking, with a hint of silver around her muzzle. Her eyes had the brightest blue coloring that Graypaw had ever seen, and starlight filled her fur. "She is my guest."

"Why would you bring this..._rubbish_ to the heart of our camp, Bluestar?" growled Yellowfang. This time Graypaw didn't flinch from Yellowfang's harsh tone. She suspected that Yellowfang _feared_ her, and that was why she was acting so aggressive.

"Feathertail was right to bring her here," Bluestar replied calmly. Her face remained neutral as she glanced at Graypaw. It was a look that told Graypaw not to say anything. Graypaw kept her jaws firmly shut. "The mountains were not a safe home for her."

Yellowfang curled her lips but said nothing. Instead the starry stalked away, towards a thick-furred golden tabby tom. He had bright welcoming eyes and looked fondly towards Graypaw. But she knew he was only trying to comfort her. He was as afraid of her as Yellowfang.

"You will have to forgive them," Bluestar meowed. "They fear the future, but...I believe you will save the Clans, like..." Her eyes suddenly clouded over, and she looked away. Graypaw stared at her, wondering what would make her silent. Then she noticed a silhouette. It was a outline of a cat. But this cat looked oddly familiar. Like a cat Graypaw had seen before, just a few heartbeats ago. "Enough of this talk." Bluestar suddenly shook her head and stared at Graypaw. "You have a destiny, like no other cat. One that will shape the Clans."

Graypaw shook her head in confusion. She hardly understood what Bluestar was talking about. A destiny? How could she possibly have any destiny, when all she did was bring bad luck to those she was around?

"You must trust your instincts. Do not give in to what the others say. You will one day become a powerful ThunderClan warrior."

Before Graypaw could reply, Bluestar's image began to fade. The towering trees and pool also began to fade, but the sound of the waterfall remained. Graypaw closed her eyes, and found herself back in her own dream.

_What did they really want_? she wondered as she wandered through her dream. It sounded as though the rest of StarClan seemed to fear her for coming to the Clans. What ever Bluestar's message meant, it was not for her.

She had no destiny with the Clan cats. She was just here to learn how to fight. And once she did learn, she wasn't sure if she should stay, or try to find those rogues again.

One thing was certain though. She was not important to the Clans, and it was best that she left.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I don't really have much to say, except that the ending was really horrible. But hopefully you'll all review again :)


	14. Chapter 13: A Moon

**Sorry for not updating in like, forever. I've been busy with the holiday weekend and May Fair and all of that fun stuff, so I really didn't have time to write another chapter. But now I'm free, so...yeah. I will hopefully update twice this week. Hopefully. I just don't know where I am going to get the time. Oh, and happy first day of June! And most people seem to want Rosepetal to die. So, I guess I will make that happen. Thanks GinnyStar, PinkRhinosAreBest, Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego, and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me.**

* * *

A Moon

It didn't feel like a moon had passed since Graypaw found ThunderClan. And yet, a moon had passed. Now she was stronger, and faster then the mountain cats. She didn't feel as uncomfortable around the forest, or around the Clan cats. Even Mousefur seemed to warm up to her after coaxing her with fresh bedding. By now most of the Clan had accepted her, but there were a few who still spent time away from her.

Honeypaw had earned her warrior name in the last quarter moon. She was now known as Honeysplash. Her attitude towards Graypaw had changed significantly since she moved to the warrior's den. She was no longer the arrogant apprentice Graypaw had once known. Now, she was less likely to call Graypaw names or tell her to leave like the older warriors.

Hazeltail's kits were growing up as well. Dapplepaw had told Graypaw that it wouldn't be long till there were new apprentices in the den.

In a way, ThunderClan seemed to thrive, despite StarClan's warning to Graypaw. Even though Yellowfang had said danger would come, peace was in the air. Graypaw was beginning to wonder if Yellowfang had been wrong, and the prophecy was for a different cat.

But her wonder wasn't going to last long. Somehow, today felt different. It was hot out, filled with greenleaf heat. According to Mousefur, this was one of the hottest days she could remember. It didn't help that scents seemed to linger in the air. Prey scents were the most abundant, but Graypaw caught a familiar scent, one she wished to forget. And it was close.

Briarfern was at her side, with Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Mousewhisker and Springpaw. All warriors seemed tense. Even Springpaw was pacing beside his mentor, ready for action. Suddenly, Brackenfur's ears flattened, and his fur bristled.

"I recognize that scent," he growled. Sorreltail nodded, and her eyes were clouded with worry.

As if on cue, an elderly brown tabby emerged from the trees. Graypaw squinted her own eyes. The barn where she had slept with Smoky and Floss was just a few hare-lengths away. If she had to make a run for it, she would. His eyes were filled with rage when he spotted Graypaw, crouched between Briarfern and Mousewhisker.

"You have our kit," he growled.

Almost immediately Briarfern's hackles rose. "Kit?" she hissed. "She is a ThunderClan apprentice! And who are you to-" Brackenfur cut her off by slapping his tail in front of her jaws. Briarfern spat it away and glared venomously at the tabby.

Graypaw stared at Briarfern in surprise. Did her mentor really care that much about her? Or was it pride that made her defend Graypaw? She shook her head and stared at her paws as the brown tabby stepped forward.

More Tribe cats had followed. They all looked lean and ready to fight. Not one of them had a look of sympathy in their eyes.

"If you were looking for her, why did she leave?" Brackenfur asked calmly.

The brown tabby's eyes narrowed. "She was to be punished for killing a Tribe cat," he replied.

What? Graypaw wanted to yowl and barrel into him for saying such a lie. She had only been a kit then! She would have easily been tossed to the side if she attacked a Tribe cat.

Brackenfur seemed to know that he was lying as well. The golden brown tabby turned towards Springpaw, whose fur was bristling with excitement. Graypaw knew he was hoping there would be a fight.

"Go and fetch help," he demanded.

Springpaw looked like he was ready to argue. But after getting rebuked by Mousewhisker, he turned tail and ran through the undergrowth. The Tribe cats pushed their way forward, and one of them looked ready to charge after Springpaw.

Sorreltail stopped him with a move that Graypaw had only just learned. The tortoiseshell-and-white warrior lunged forward, but kept well out of the way from his claws. With one strike towards his belly, the Tribe cat gasped and fell.

More of the Tribe cats were beginning to rush forward. Graypaw hardly had time to dodge as a small To-Be pummeled her with sharp claws. He was a dark ginger tom, with blazing amber eyes that reminded her of the two young cats who had found her hiding place in the mountain. Before Graypaw could collect herself, the To-Be attacked again. This time he nipped at her paws.

She was forced to move from side to side as the fighting grew more fierce. Claws ripped through fur, and droplets of blood splattered on the grass. Yowls of rage and hate filled the air, and Graypaw had to close her eyes to concentrate.

Her target was moving towards Briarfern, who was fighting two cats at once. His scent was stronger then the others, and his tail was lashing from side to side. Graypaw fell to her paws and moved closer towards him.

The To-Be wasn't aware that he was being followed, until it was too late. Once she was within striking distance, Graypaw grabbed his tail with her teeth. He spun around to face her, only to have his face torn at with her claws. Graypaw let go when he caught his breath. This time she was prepared for his strike. He was using a trick Stream had taught her in the mountain. He was trying to hide his scent.

Graypaw lunged forward before he could do anything. He yowled in pain when she pushed him to the side and exposed his belly. Briarfern glanced back and jumped on him, already lashing her claws out at his belly. A long gash appeared where Briarfern's claws had scored.

With one more cry of pain, the To-Be fled into the meadows. The brown tabby was still standing next to an oak tree. Graypaw narrowed her eyes. He wasn't going to get away with hurting her Clanmates. And he didn't have long until Springpaw returned with a fresh patrol of cats.

A sudden yowl of rage split the air, causing the Tribe cats to stop in their tracks. Their eyes widened in horror as half of the Clan raced through the undergrowth.

"Stoneteller!" Springpaw had returned, and Lionblaze was at his side. Sandstorm's ears were flat against her skull as she watched the brown tabby's face twist in a scowl. It was Lionblaze who had spoken. "How dare you come to our territory! The mountains are your home!"

Graypaw guessed that he was the Tribe's leader, from the way they protectively surrounded him. His own eyes were narrowed as he glared at Lionblaze. She was relieved that he had been chosen. According to Dapplepaw and Dovesong, Lionblaze was the Clans' best fighter. He rarely came out of fights without a scratch.

"We have come to bring back one of our own." Stoneteller was looking at Graypaw. His gaze was filled with hate.

"I don't get it. The Tribe used to be peaceful. Why are they acting like this?" Brightheart asked.

"We are still peaceful," Stoneteller snapped. "But one of our own found love with a Clan cat, and produced a rogue. And that rogue has produced _this_." His tail pointed towards Graypaw, and she flinched. There was malice in his words as he spoke, and a collective gasp rose from the ThunderClan cats. "And as such, she must be punished for her kin's actions," Stoneteller finished.

Silence filled the air. Then a fierce growl came from Lionblaze. "We will fight for her," he snarled. "She has Clan blood, and every right to live with us."

Graypaw felt herself growing smaller as the battle patrols began to shift. How many more lives would be lost because of her interference? She didn't want any cats to die because of her. Somehow, she had to stop this battle from breaking apart. Even if it meant giving up her freedom.


	15. Chapter 14: Decision

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delays, but I've been writing down ideas for The Dark Forest, which will be coming after I finish this and hopefully Darkest Stars. I've decided to delete A New Dawn because it wasn't getting anywhere. Once again, I'm sorry. I just got really bored with it after writing Sliver and Elf. There won't be a sequel for Sliver, unless ideas form inside my head. So, thanks GinnyStar, PinkRhinosAreBest, and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter own Warriors, not me. I just own Sliver-Graypaw.  
**

* * *

"Stop!" Graypaw's yowl startled everyone, including her.

She couldn't help herself. This fight would lead to needless bloodshed, and she believed it wasn't necessary.

Cats were now looking at her in surprise. Firestar blinked and stepped back to where she crouched beside Briarfern. The dark brown she-cat's fur was bristling, and her eyes were narrowed with confusion.

"Graypaw, what are you doing?" Firestar asked calmly.

He didn't sound angry like she had expected. Graypaw flinched when every eye turned on her.

The Tribe cats looked impatient. Stoneteller, the old dark gray cat, was lashing his tail and pacing in a limp. Beside him was a smaller, younger cat. He looked to be the age of a warrior. His muzzle was tinged with gray, while the rest of his fur had dark brown tabby stripes.

"You don't have to fight for me just because you feel it is your duty," she replied when she met Firestar's gaze. He flinched under her stare. She knew he was only doing this because of the warrior code.

"No!" Briarfern's growl startled Graypaw. Out of all the cats in ThunderClan, Graypaw was certain Briarfern hated her. "Graypaw is a ThunderClan cat, whether you accept it or not."

Her face fell when there were several confused or angry mutters. Graypaw pushed her way forward, past Sandstorm and Squirrelflight. By now she had learned the names of most ThunderClan cats, but there were still some that slipped her mind.

Like the long-furred white tom with blue eyes. She knew it was Cloudsomething, but she wasn't too sure.

The forest was tense as it waited to see what would happen next. A bird chirped nearby, sounding the alarm that there was a predator nearby. Graypaw wondered if it was the Clan cats, or a fox.

"Please, I would like to make my own decisions for once," Graypaw murmured when she stared at her paws.

Briarfern stared at her apprentice in surprise. She looked as though she was about to argue, when Firestar stopped her. "Let her go," he mewed quietly.

A warm breeze ruffled Graypaw's fur was she padded towards the trees where the Tribe cats waited. Stoneteller's eyes narrowed when she approached him.

Up close he looked older than ever. She wondered how he was able to survive such a dangerous journey, when she herself barely made it. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Feathertail.

"I spoke to StarClan, a moon ago," she meowed. It was loud enough that the Clan could hear her as well. There were several shocked gasps, but they remained silent as she continued. "They told me that I didn't belong in the forest. That...something bad would happen if I stayed." Graypaw took a deep breath when the Clan stood like statues. She knew that they were still in shock. "I will go with you, if it means saving the Clan that took me in."

Stoneteller looked as though he was ready to keel over with shock. She knew he had expected her to fight.

But Graypaw knew that it was pointless to fight over her, especially if there really was a danger coming to the forest. She didn't want the Clan that took her in, and taught her how to fight, to be destroyed because of her.

The Tribe leader collected himself once more and towered above her. His shadow cast over the forest. Graypaw stared up at the sky and saw that it was past sunhigh.

"You've made a wise choice," he meowed in a strange accent.

Before Stoneteller could say more, Dapplepaw rushed forward. Graypaw blinked in surprise when she rubbed her muzzle against hers.

"Please don't go," she murmured. "We would fight for you."

Graypaw shook her head impatiently. "No," she replied. "I don't want any blood shed today because of me. You've done enough."

Dapplepaw's mouth was open when Firestar approached. Stoneteller looked ready to leave, like the rest of the Tribe. But they were interested enough to wait. Graypaw guessed they wanted to know what the ThunderClan leader would say.

"Dapplepaw is right," meowed the ThunderClan leader. "You have the spirit of a warrior, and the pride of a ThunderClan cat."

"But I've never felt welcomed in ThunderClan," Graypaw argued. Once again Firestar flinched as though a stone had been hurtled at him. "I've seen the way cats stare at me, because of my eyes. They're different from other cats. And I've never felt comfortable in the forest."

Firestar bent down and brushed his whiskers against Graypaw's muzzle. "Your name will live on in ThunderClan," he whispered. "Forgive me, for not seeing your fighting spirit when I had the chance."

Graypaw blinked when he returned to his Clan with Dapplepaw at his side. Her friend, the one cat she turned to the most, looked away. Briarfern's eyes were dark with worry as Graypaw turned to Stoneteller.

His gaze was filled with curiosity, but he said nothing.

"Lets go," she muttered.

* * *

**Okay, I apologize for this chapter's shortness. But it did get to the point. And even though there has been no tragedy yet, there will be. It seems you guys want one cat to die, and that's it. So I guess I will make that happen. The next chapter will be in the point of view of a certain apprentice we all love :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Plans

**I can't believe this is almost over. I think there will be another ten chapters, and that's it. I've already got most of my ideas down for the Dark Forest, but I would also like to work on Starless Night before that is posted, so...yeah. I deleted a few stories that were pointless and led nowhere, so...yeah. Thanks PinkRhinosAreBest and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!**

* * *

Plans

Silence filled the air as Graypaw was herded between two large Tribe cats. One was a lean golden tabby, while the other was a dark gray tabby tom. She felt slightly uncomfortable as their bodies pressed against hers.

It was as though they were afraid she would turn on them.

_Only a mousebrain would do such a thing_, Graypaw thought as she observed how the Tribe acted.

They all bore battle wounds. One cat had a nasty scar running down his spine that looked infected, while a dusky brown she-cat's eye was shut tightly from a scratch. Graypaw knew that didn't come from the group of rogues she had met.

Something else was attacking the Tribe cats. Something that made them fear rogues and loners.

"You're rather quiet," meowed the golden tabby. His amber eyes were bright, not unwelcoming like the others. Graypaw suspected that he was curious about her origins.

She remained silent as they passed the Twoleg horseplace. The scents of Smoky and Floss told her that they had recently been out. She was grateful that they hid themselves. The Tribe might have attacked the two kittypets.

"What's your name?" the golden tabby asked when Graypaw said nothing.

"Graypaw," she replied, using her apprentice name. She was surprised that the dark gray tabby didn't say anything. By now the mountains were coming into view. Their jagged peaks sliced through the sky.

"Stoneteller said we would meet a cat with silver eyes," muttered the golden tabby.

Graypaw looked at him in shock. She remembered Jayfeather mentioning that Stoneteller could see visions. But she didn't realize she was part of them.

"He told us this cat would save the Tribe." The golden tabby stopped when Stoneteller did.

They had reached the same structure Graypaw saw before she reached the lake. It was where Feathertail had explained everything.

"We will rest here for the night," Stoneteller rasped when the large group watched him with eager expressions.

Graypaw glanced back at the fading lake. This was probably the last time she would see the lake, or smell the Clans. Their strange scents mingled in the air with the Tribe. But the mountains were calling.

She was going home.

OoOoOoOo

Dapplepaw's tail flicked in frustration as she watched Graypaw disappear among the group of Tribe cats. She would have risked her life to save the kitten who had found ThunderClan.

Firestar's shoulders sagged in disbelief, and he turned to meet the uncertain gazes of his Clanmates.

"She never wanted to stay here in the first place," he murmured as he padded towards Graystripe.

The dappled ginger apprentice had heard stories of the two being best friends. They were both legends among the other Clans, but to ThunderClan, they were the greatest. Dapplepaw felt lucky to have Firestar as her leader.

Yet, she felt as though he should have fought harder for Graypaw. His jaws had remained opened when Graypaw turned towards the Tribe. He didn't say anything when she told them she would go. It didn't feel fair.

"We should have fought for her," muttered Lionblaze. Brightheart nodded in agreement.

Her mentor had tried her hardest to help Graypaw fit in. But other cats, such as Mousewhisker or Toadstep, gave her such a hard time. Dapplepaw was surprised Graypaw had stayed as long as she did.

The large patrol began to return to camp.

Dapplepaw let her ears flatten when Springpaw greeted her eagerly. He wanted to fight, but for all of the wrong reasons.

Sometimes it didn't feel like they were related. Springpaw and Meadowpaw were so different from Dapplepaw. She was quiet, but enthusiastic about her training. She felt shy around other cats, and sometimes she saw things others didn't.

The young apprentice had even dreamed of a forest, filled with silver birch trees. It wasn't StarClan territory, that she knew.

"Great StarClan, what happened?" Mousefur's mew broke the tense silence.

Dapplepaw looked up in surprise. The elders were out of their honeysuckle bush den. Dovesong and Ivypool were beside them, eyes wide with alarm.

"Where is Graypaw?" Dovesong asked. Dapplepaw knew that the pale gray cat would hear what had happened, but she wanted the rest of the Clan to know.

Dovesong had told Dapplepaw about everything. From the fact that there were three cats, who held the power of the Stars in their paws. To the fact that they still didn't know what needed to be done about the Dark Forest.

"She left," Briarfern replied. Her voice was hollow with defeat.

For once, Dapplepaw felt sorry for the dark brown she-cat.

Graypaw had been Briarfern's first apprentice. The warrior had been determined to prove her strength to ThunderClan. It must have been devastating to her. After all, Briarfern had almost been taken away by a group of rogues when she was a kit.

Dapplepaw blinked in surprise. Wait, a group of rogues? No one had ever told her that. She remembered hearing about the battle, but no one mentioned kits being taken.

She decided to ignore it. Ferncloud had told her it was best not to dwell on the past. Dapplepaw had learned that from experience, when her father, Dustpelt died during that very battle. Spiderleg had also been killed as well, but she couldn't remember how.

It was getting late out now. The sun had risen to its full height.

"We should do something about this." Dapplepaw's ears flicked when she heard Dovesong's voice.

"Do what? She has made her decision. And StarClan never wanted her in the Clan anyways." That was Jayfeather.

_They must be holding their secret meeting_, Dapplepaw thought as she listened. It wasn't much of a secret when she heard it.

The meeting place was behind the warriors' den. Dapplepaw could hear the continuous chatter from Honeysplash and Bumblestripe.

It annoyed Dapplepaw that they seemed to ignore the fact that Graypaw was no longer around. They acted as though nothing had ever happened, even though it was now night. Most of the Clan spoke in soft whispers, discussing what should be done.

She heard Graystripe giving orders for tomorrow's patrols. He was speaking softly to Brightheart and Briarfern, telling them to go on the sunhigh patrol.

_Well, they won't be seeing me_, Dapplepaw told herself when she rose to her paws.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze were emerging from behind the den. Dovesong's eyes were clouded with anger. Dapplepaw guessed that the pale gray she-cat had tried to convince them that finding the Tribe was a good idea.

Dovesong looked up in surprise when Dapplepaw scuffed the ground with her paws.

"You heard that, didn't you?" she asked.

"I would help, if I could," Dapplepaw replied. "It feels like I should at least find out why she was so willing to leave," she added sheepishly.

"Jayfeather believes she was never destined to join the Clans," Dovesong murmured.

"We should at least do something!" Dapplepaw exclaimed. She flattened her ears slightly when eyes turned on her.

The last thing Dapplepaw wanted was to attract attention. If cats began to suspect that she was going to search for Graypaw, she needed to keep quiet. Firestar would try and stop her. And worse, her mother would.

Ferncloud was very protective over her children, especially after Dustpelt and Spiderleg died. Dapplepaw remembered hearing about what had happened to Shrewpaw, an apprentice who died under the paws of a monster. He had been hunting for a wren, and ended up joining StarClan in the end.

"You're right." Dovesong's sudden mew made Dapplepaw look up in shock. She wasn't usually the first to agree with Dapplepaw. "I feel it too. Somehow, she felt important to the Clans. But I can't figure out why."

Dapplepaw nodded eagerly. She felt the same way. It had to be Graypaw's eyes. There was something odd about them. Silver was a very unusual color, and the fact that they had a strange gleam to them made Dapplepaw shiver.

"When should we go?" Dapplepaw asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Dovesong replied. She seemed more determined then ever to find Graypaw, and Dapplepaw felt the same way. "I know where Jayfeather keeps his traveling herbs. He won't notice if any are missing."

Excitement coursed through Dapplepaw as the two separated. She joined her littermates in the apprentice's den, thinking of how she would escape.

At this time tomorrow, she would be searching for Graypaw. And hopefully, they would find her.

* * *

**Yes! This was a long chapter, and I'm proud to admit that. There were a few parts that I got confused with, so hopefully you will understand it more then I do. Please read and review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Search

**Okay, so here's chapter sixteen. I'm glad I'm getting back on schedule, because next week's going to be hectic, what with packing for vacation and planning new stories or getting more ideas. Starless Night and Darkest Stars are on hold until further notice. No one other then Cyri's Alter Ego were reviewing Darkest Stars...so, I don't know if I should delete it or not. Thanks GinnyStar, PinkRhinosAreBest, and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!**

* * *

Search

Jagged peeks rose to meet the sky. The pale predawn light was what roused Graypaw from her sleep. It wasn't the snoring of the Tribe cats, or the fact that she was returning to the mountains. It was really the fact that she was leaving ThunderClan behind.

For two moons it had felt like home, and yet she felt uncomfortable around so many trees and cats. Briarfern had been a good mentor to her. Dapplepaw and Brightheart had become good friends, despite the fact that Graypaw was nothing more then a rogue.

The Twoleg structure reminded Graypaw of what had happened between herself and Feathertail.

StarClan didn't want her in the forest. She knew very well that Yellowfang had wanted her out the moment she trotted across the forest undergrowth.

But somehow, Graypaw felt almost glad. She didn't want StarClan to accept her, in a way. Perhaps that meant she would find a place in the mountains, and even find Mud, the young cat who tried to help her.

A pang squirmed in her belly as she thought of the rogues who had been friendly towards her. If it wasn't for her, they would have been left unwounded.

She blinked when she saw Stoneteller rise to his paws. He had moved further away from the group, near her. Graypaw guessed he wanted to know more about her, and Stream.

The large elderly leader trudged forward, until he met her uncertain gaze. Graypaw saw a look of desperate pleas within them.

Something else wormed its way into her. Guilt, and forgiveness.

"Tell me, what did you think of the Clans?" Stoneteller asked in a quiet whisper. His voice held a heavy accent, much like the tom who had tried to speak with her the other day. Graypaw had never noticed that her voice was the same way. She never thought about it.

"They are...interesting," she replied. She wasn't about to give away information that might prove useful for the Tribe. They could easily use the information against ThunderClan. "They're willing to fight for what they want, even if it means losing their lives," she added with a raise of her chin.

Stoneteller looked thoughtful. More cats were beginning to rise. Graypaw knew that they would leave soon.

A brown tabby padded forward. Her eyes were gray, but not pale like Graypaw's. She looked tired. A scar bore on her muzzle, where a cat must have clawed.

"So, this is Wing's grandkit," she mewed.

"Yes, and the River warrior," meowed a second cat. It was a scrawny looking tabby tom, with part of his ear torn. He said the name of the Clan wrong, but even Graypaw couldn't remember.

There were too many Clans, she thought. How could four Clans live in the forest, without meeting each other in combat? She found it rather strange and unique that they met every full moon during a time of peace.

"Hush," murmured Stoneteller. "We must leave now, before they follow us."

Graypaw's ears flattened as she listened to the sounds around her. In the distance, she could hear the lake's water lapping against the shore. A Twoleg's creature let out a bark that sounded terrifying. She heard a cat yowl in pain, and she guessed it was a ThunderClan warrior.

She turned back to the Tribe, who were beginning to surround her now. Stoneteller and the brown tabby took the lead.

They set an even pace, and soon, the trees were replaced by boulders and pebbles. There was no turning back now. Graypaw felt a tugging at her heart as she gazed up at the mountain peeks. This was her home, whether the Clans wanted to admit it or not.

OoOoOoOo

Bright sunlight poured through the clearing as Dapplepaw and Dovesong made their way past the horseplace.

It had taken the pair longer then Dapplepaw had hoped.

Jayfeather had stopped to speak with Dovesong before they could escape. Dapplepaw knew very well that he understood what was happening. Though he didn't want to admit it, Jayfeather seemed to miss Graypaw as much as the apprentice and warrior.

When he meowed something that shocked Dovesong, Dapplepaw understood that he had guessed correctly. But his next move was what had surprised Dapplepaw the most. He had disappeared into the confinements of his den, and returned moments later with a bundle of herbs in his jaws. They were the herbs Dovesong had forgotten to collect before they left. Traveling herbs.

The two eagerly took it, and said goodbye to Jayfeather. He quickly made a distraction so that it would be easier for them to leave.

"They're looking for us," Dovesong murmured when they stopped near a tree stump.

By now they were past WindClan territory. The horseplace was just a few pawsteps away, and the stench of the horses made Dapplepaw wrinkle her nose. She didn't know how those kittypets could stand it.

"Are they coming this way?" Dapplepaw asked worriedly. Should they have told Lionblaze, or Brightheart? Her mentor would have understood, but Brightheart might have stopped them from making such a hazardous journey. They had already eaten the herbs Jayfeather gave them when they reached the stream that bordered WindClan's territory. If need be, they would make a run for it across the younger forest.

"Lionblaze is leading them on a different trail," Dovesong replied.

Dapplepaw's eyes widened. So Jayfeather _had_ told Lionblaze. For once, she was grateful that they were brothers. Lionblaze would do what Jayfeather said, because they trusted each other.

Dovesong sighed and looked at her paws. They had a while to go, and it was getting late.

Dusk patrols or moonhigh patrols would begin looking for them, and Lionblaze could only cover for them for so long. Sooner or later, Firestar would find their scent, or Cloudtail, the Clan's best tracker. They needed to reach where the Tribe, before the Clan reached them.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter's shortness. Next one will be longer, trust me.**


	18. Chapter 17: Arrival

**Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a week. I was busy working on Starless Night, and FINALLY got a chapter up. I will be gone for the week, which means updates will be less frequent. But, fear not, for I will have my laptop with me, and my mother is paying for wifi connection. In other words, I will probably have one more update before next Friday. I'm not making any promises...so...thanks GinnyStar, PinkRhinosAreBest, and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

Arrival

Dawn had come all too quickly for Graypaw.

The Tribe of Rushing Water had arrived in the mountains around moonhigh, and her body still felt battered after walking all day. She had been heavily guarded; it was obvious that Stoneteller feared she would leave.

A waterfall thundered nearby, signaling that they had reached their camp.

Boulders and fallen rock crevices greeted Graypaw as she followed her companions towards it. It was as though her heart had returned to where it belonged.

Most cats would have hated the dullness of the mountains, or feared the strange scents that came from the valleys. Graypaw welcomed it, and opened her jaws to taste the air.

Different cat scents filled it. For a moment, Graypaw thought she detected the sharp scent of those rogues she had met before joining the Clans. It reminded her of Mud, and another pang of sadness filled her. Mud could have died, during that battle. The terrible screeches and sounds of ripping fur and flesh still echoed in her mind.

"Welcome to our camp," meowed Stoneteller as he stepped ahead of his group.

Graypaw squinted her eyes when she saw two familiar faces peer from behind the waterfall. Their scents reminded her of the day Stream had been murdered.

_It's them_, she realized. _The two who almost found me_. The thought should have startled her, or at least made her angry. But instead, Graypaw only felt grateful that they didn't give her away. She blinked at them, and they blinked back.

Stoneteller turned to look at Graypaw. There was a concern in his eyes that she had never noticed before.

Now that she thought about it, the Tribe cats seemed more tense around her. Their muscles were flexing, as if they were preparing for an attack.

Than a realization hit her. These cats were _afraid_ of something that had been preying on them for seasons. Now she could make out the faint scars of old battles, or fresh wounds that had been caused before the Tribe left to find her.

"You can now see why we need you more than ever," Stoneteller whispered when he reached her. She stiffened as his breath reached her ears. "You are our only hope, silver-eyed apprentice."

OoOoOoOo

The thin mountain air was making it hard for Dapplepaw to breath. Dovesong was leaping gracefully from boulder to boulder, her long limbs making it easier to jump across. Dapplepaw wished she shared Dovesong's strong legs, but instead she had the short legs of an apprentice. It was proving especially difficult when they had to cross several sheer cliffs. Her fear of heights no longer mattered here, lest she would be left behind, or they would turn back.

Above, the sky was clear. Clouds had gathered around the forest where Dapplepaw and Dovesong had slept the day before. Hunting had been good, but there were too many rogues and loners living in that little valley. One of the loners had threatened to claw of Dapplepaw's ears, but Dovesong intervened and explained that this was only temporary. Dapplepaw had barely just made it out without causing bloodshed.

_This is a lot harder than I thought it would be_, Dapplepaw thought as she looked up at the towering mountains. Of course, she didn't expect it to be easy. She knew very well that she or Dovesong could die out here, in this harsh wilderness. She found it hard to believe that a cat could make a living in these rough mountains.

Dovesong suddenly stopped. Her ears pricked forward, as though she had caught something in the air.

Of all the other cats in ThunderClan, Dapplepaw and Firestar were the only ones who knew Dovesong had a power. She had exceptional hearing, and used it often to help her Clanmates even when they didn't know it. Dovesong had been Dapplepaw's best friend ever since she became an apprentice. It was only thanks to Dapplepaw's keen curiosity that she ever found out the truth behind the Three.

"They've arrived at the waterfall," Dovesong meowed when she looked at Dapplepaw. Suddenly her blue eyes clouded over; now a look of worry stretched across her expression. "They believe she is going to save them," she added with a sigh.

"Save them from what?" Dapplepaw asked. Even if they found Graypaw, there was no way they could convince her to return. Dapplepaw and Dovesong knew how uncomfortable Graypaw felt around the forest. But Dapplepaw had felt so determined to find her friend again. She knew that they had to at least try and ask Graypaw to come back. That change might no happen if something terrible happened to the young apprentice.

"I think I know," Dovesong murmured when she looked towards a drop in the jagged rocks. Dapplepaw followed her gaze and let out a gasp of surprise.

A valley, filled with trees and thin grass, covered the landscape before them. Every now and than she could pick out the sculptured rocks that jutted from the ground. What she saw next, shocked her to the core.

A large group of cats were making their way up a windy path. Sharp stones pointed towards the sky, while the trail itself seemed clear. It appeared as though this trail had been used for several seasons. It seemed like these cats had made a decent living in this valley.

"What are those rogues doing there?" Dapplepaw whispered as she surveyed their home. She already guessed what Dovesong would say: These rogues were preparing for another attack. They must have battled with the Tribe before. She had noticed old and fresh battle wounds on the Tribe cats when they threatened the Clan.

"We have to help them," Dovesong mewed when she came up with her decision. "The Tribe needs are help," she added when Dapplepaw looked at her quizzically.

Dapplepaw nodded. The Tribe could be wiped out if they didn't do something to help. Dapplepaw knew all too well the stories of what had happened to SkyClan, the ancient Clan that was chased out of the old territory. The same thing could happen to the Tribe, and Dapplepaw wasn't about to let that fear come true. Not if she had anything to do with it.

* * *

**Yes, a long chapter! I am pleased to have written this. Dapplepaw is an interesting character to write about, and I love her personality. Does anyone notice a resemblance in her that reminds you of a certain character in _Elf_?**

**Well, sadly this story is coming to an end. There will probably be six more chapters, and the epilogue. I'm actually sad to see this story end, but it was inevitable. But, on a plus side, I can finally start working on _The Dark Forest_. It's going to be exciting, trust me. Lots of...well, it will be rated T, lets just say that. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Rogues

**Five chapters to go! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been writing down ideas for a new series that I started a year ago. I actually thought about it back when I first joined the site, but it never had the chance to become a full-length story. So, after a year of waiting inside my restless mind, I finally wrote it down.**

**Anyways, I'm thinking of posting just the allegiance, to get them away. They will be different from my previous allegiance, so you have been warned. Thanks PinkRhinosAreBest, and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!  
**

**

* * *

**

The Rogues

The caves inside were dark. It took Graypaw several heartbeats to get used to them. When she did, she realized that they were in a large cavern.

There were several cats in the cave. Graypaw could hear the waterfall behind her, and her ears flattened against the sound. She didn't like that it was continuous. It wasn't like the stream back in ThunderClan's territory, where it would eventually disappear as she went deeper into the forest. This was much worse.

A couple of young cats that appeared to be apprentice aged bounded out of a cave Graypaw had spotted near the entrance. Their eyes were gleaming with excitement, while their fur was fluffed out against the coldness of the cavern.

"You found her!" meowed a ginger-and-white she-cat. Her eyes were a golden green, while her face was almost creamy white. "She looks different from what you described," she added with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, Copper," muttered Stoneteller.

Graypaw was surprised at the wariness in his tone. Back in the forest he sounded as fierce as the rest of his group. Now that she looked at him, she could see that age had gotten the better of him.

"She had better be the right cat," growled a large dark brown tabby. Scars stretched over his muzzle, and part of his ear was torn.

Graypaw tilted her head to one side. What did they mean by that? Stoneteller had mentioned that something was troubling the Tribe, but he never told her what. It had taken her a few days to realize that their pelts were filled with the stench of fear the closer they reached the waterfall.

The Tribe cats began to gather around a large clearing as Stoneteller clambered up a boulder that stood out above the others. Apprentice-aged cats and older cats started to join him. A young cat with a brown pelt stood by the boulder, flashing amber eyes around the cave.

"Cats of the Tribe!" Stoneteller's call echoed off of the walls, bouncing eerily around Graypaw's ears. "We have found the silver-eyed cat, who will help us defeat the enemy that lingers like a hawk." Yowls of encouragement followed his words, and Graypaw felt herself drawing closer towards the entrance. However, cave-guards were located near the waterfall, which made escape next to impossible. "In two days, these cats will strike us. But we have our own secret weapon. This...apprentice, shall help us destroy those menaces."

A gasp of shock escaped Graypaw's jaws. He _had_ to be talking about Mud and that group of rogues! Had she known what they had brought her here for, she would have refused to help them. Than again, if she hadn't, a pointless battle would have taken place in ThunderClan. She would have no choice but to fight those rogues, even if she didn't want to.

OoOoOoOo

"Rogues!" Dovesong's hiss made Dapplepaw flatten her ears.

They had been traveling all night, and Dapplepaw's limbs felt like mud after moving from boulder to boulder. Dovesong had told her that it would get easier, and to Dapplepaw's surprise, it was. After a while, she had noticed that her limbs were getting stronger.

"They must have moonhigh patrols like us," Dapplepaw mewed when she saw a flash of white move among the crevices.

They were moving swiftly - too swiftly for Dapplepaw's comfort. She guessed that they must have scented their forest pelts. Their ears were pricked forward as they made their way towards them, until stopping just a couple of tail-lengths in front of the pair of she-cats.

"What are you doing on our territory?" hissed the white cat. It was a tom, with a black-stripped muzzle.

A brown tom with a long scar on his muzzle looked up at Dapplepaw in surprise. "Are you...Clan cats?" he asked.

"This is not your place to speak, Mud," snarled a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Dovesong's tail lashed from one side to the other as the cats began to argue. "They don't smell like the Tribe," she added as she flashed a look at Dovesong.

"They're not threatening looking," added the white tom as his fur began to lay flat again. "Perhaps they were with that silver-eyed cat," he added. His eyes flickered towards the cat called Mud, who flinched visibly.

_Graypaw was here_! Dapplepaw's mind began to race as she thought of several reasons why they were here.

She knew that she and Dovesong were outnumbered. These rogues could have reinforcements. Yet Dovesong was a fully trained warrior, while Dapplepaw was about to earn her warrior name.

Together, the two of them might have been able to fight off these rogues. But Dovesong knew little herbs to heal any infected wounds that might open, and it would easily tire them out before they reached the Tribe in time to help Graypaw.

"What happened to the silver-eyed cat?" Dovesong asked. Her tail was slapped across Dapplepaw's jaws, to keep her from talking. Dapplepaw would have spat a retort had she been able to. The white tom's attitude towards them was rude and insulting.

The brown cat stepped forward. His gaze was wary as the two older cats glared at him. "She was brought here when a hawk threatened her life," he explained. "We asked if she would like to join...but than the Tribe attacked us. We defeated them easily, but she fled before we could find her."

Dapplepaw stared at him in surprise. Was that affection in his amber eyes? She remembered the look of sorrow in Graypaw's eyes every time her friend looked back at the mountains.

Perhaps there was more to Graypaw than Dapplepaw understood.

"You are welcomed to stay here, if you are allies with her," meowed the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. She flashed a look at the white tom, who dipped his head curtly. "But if you are enemies, or spies, your pelts will line our nests."

Dapplepaw exchanged a glance with Dovesong, whose gaze was filled with worry. They had no choice but to follow these strange mountain cats. It was follow, or die. That was their law around the mountains.

* * *

**Yay, we all get to see more of Mud! And don't worry, his story will grow in the next chapter. I actually enjoyed writing about Mud and the group of rogues who live in the mountains. Unsurprisingly, they are in fact related to the rogues mentioned in the third book of the third archive. So yeah.**

**Anyways, only five more chapters after this one. I am counting down to keep track, so don't worry. Please review, and keep on reading!**


	20. Chapter 19: Mud's Story

**This chapter will mostly be in Dapplepaw's point of view. I might give Graypaw's point of view, but I believe it will be rather boring. Thanks GinnyStar and PinkRhinosAreBest for reviewing. Unfortunately, GinnyStar, I won't be posting the alliance for the Tribe. I meant the Alliance for the new series I'm working on, Echoes of the Past. I will probably write the alliance out tonight and post it tomorrow after finishing another chapter for Sliver. Only four more left!**

* * *

Mud's Story

The pair of she-cats were led into a thin stretch of land, surrounded by sharp edges created from the mountains. Fresh grass pricked their pads as they followed the trio of cats. Mud was last in the line; his tail trailed behind him and his whiskers were drooping.

Dapplepaw sensed that something was wrong with him. The other rogues seemed to completely ignore him, while others just kept their distance. A creamy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes had come to greet Mud, but he just ignored her. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, and she looked away.

"What have we here, Snip?" asked a large dark brown tom. His eyes were a forest green, and his muscles pulsed beneath his thick pelt. Dapplepaw noticed how the rogues kept a distance from him as well. But instead of ignorance or anger, their eyes were filled with awe and fear.

"We found these two snooping around our territory," growled the white tom with a black strip down his muzzle. "I would have clawed their pelts off, but these two seemed to enjoy their company a little too much." Almost immediately the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's pelt stood on end, but the dark brown tom flicked his tail in warning.

"Enough, Snip," the dark brown tom hissed. "Speckle, why don't we treat these strangers as our guests. Perhaps we can learn from them, as we have learned from the Tribe."

Dapplepaw and Dovesong looked at each other incredulously. They weren't about to give any secrets away! If they told these rogues about ThunderClan, they might try to steal land just like they had from the Tribe.

It was plainly obvious that these cats were stronger than the Tribe, in both numbers and strength. The large dark brown tom who must have been their leader broke the meeting with a single flick of his tail. The group immediately disbanded, but a few formed smaller groups and began to speak in quiet whispers.

"Where did you come from?" Mud asked when they were alone. His gaze was filled with curiosity, rather than hostility like most of the cats.

Dovesong's whiskers twitched, and she glanced at Dapplepaw before speaking. "The forest on the other side of these mountains," she explained.

Mud's eyes widened in surprise, but then he shook his head. An odd look crossed his gaze as he looked down at his paws.

"Our ancestors once lived in the forest," he murmured, almost to himself. "Then they were chased out by Twolegs, and their homes were burned or torn down by their monsters. They tried looking for new territory where a Thunderpath rolls across the pine forest, but than a group of cats chased them out."

_I wonder_...Dapplepaw's thoughts were churning as she thought of the stories Lionblaze told her. He had said that he, Jayfeather, and their long dead sister Hollyleaf ventured into the Tribe's mountains many seasons ago. Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight had led them. According to Lionblaze, the Tribe had been attacked numerous times by a group of rogues who had made their homes in the valleys around the mountains.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen a golden tabby with amber eyes, would you?" Dapplepaw asked innocently.

The young cat stared at her with wide eyes. Then his head tilted to one side as he considered the stories his grandmother used to tell him. "Yes, she mentioned that a golden tabby had joined the Tribe to chase her out. She said that he fought like a Twoleg, and blood didn't even spill from his pelt!" His nose was wrinkling as though the thought had disgusted him.

Dovesong was nodding; her blue eyes were thoughtful as she looked at a boulder. Dapplepaw knew that Lionblaze's power was just that. Power. He could fight two warriors at once without shedding an ounce of blood from his body.

"Why are you so...distant from the others?" Dovesong asked when Mud said nothing else.

He flinched as though a stone had been thrown at him. Other cats had been looking their way, but now that they realized it was him they were talking to, they ignored the newcomers. He was being shunned by them!

_I guess Graypaw felt the same way_, Dapplepaw thought as she looked down at her paws. She had desperately wanted the Clan to look at Graypaw as one of their own. But every time they looked at her friend, she saw nothing but a look of longing.

"I had hoped Sliver would stay...She was the only one who spoke to me normally," he murmured. Before Dapplepaw could ask why, Mud glanced at the two of them.

The sun was beginning to set once more, and a cold breeze ruffled their pelts. Dapplepaw was tired from all of their traveling, but she didn't want Mud to stop. His story fascinated her; the more he talked the more she wanted to learn.

"My father had died at the claws of a Tribe cat, just like Sliver's mother was murdered," he mewed once he noticed how anxious Dapplepaw was growing.

Dapplepaw's eyes widened in surprise. Graypaw had never mentioned that! She remembered how sad and pitiful the gray-furred kit had looked when they first met. Brightheart had been determined to take Graypaw back, and never questioned why she was in the forest.

Mud continued, his gaze growing darker as bitter memories swept through him, "My mother had died just before they began to train me. Greencough had ravaged through our band. Our healer had no catmint, and he wasn't going to ask the Tribe for any. That would have been a sign of weakness. After two days of coughing, I finally found her dead near the edge of our valley." Mud's voice was filled with pain, and he had to clear his throat before looking back at Dapplepaw and Dovesong.

For a moment, Dapplepaw felt the need to comfort him. She never understood what it was like to lose her parents, or to feel the pain of death. From what Mud had told her, and others, she wasn't looking forward to it.

Now she understood why Mud thought of Graypaw. Death seemed to follow the both of them, where ever they went. Deep down, a memory filled her. Dapplepaw could picture two cats, purring and rubbing their muzzles together.

Their happiness reminded her of Ferncloud and Dustpelt. But there was something different about these two cats. They felt more like her parents than Ferncloud or Dustpelt. And it frightened her.

* * *

**Okay...maybe not the best ending, but...I wanted to end it there because I thought it was the best place to end. Yes, you all read about Mud. His tale is even more tragic than Graypaw's, yet, hers was sad too. She never even knew her father, and her mother was killed while she had gone out hunting. Very, very sad. Anyways, four more chapters after this one. Also, I will be posting the allegiance for Echoes of the Past, Book 1. Look out for it!**


	21. Chapter 20: Ancestry

**Oh my goodness! Only three chapters left? I almost wish that I could have wrote further. But than it would get too much, and...yeah. Okay, so the very last chapter will actually be the epilogue. Which means, technically, there are only two chapters left. Eh, so I lied. So thanks PinkRhinosAreBest for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

Ancestry 

The roaring of water cascading down the mountains unnerved Graypaw. She was curled up in a tight circle, her tail wrapped neatly over her nose. Two cats were standing watch near the entrance. Their sharp gazes swept past Graypaw and back.

There was no chance of escape. Stoneteller had made certain of that. She could hear him now, snoring softly from within his den.

Why couldn't he just ask the rogues for peace? She wasn't prepared to fight them with tooth and claw. She couldn't possibly hurt Mud, or the she-cat known as Frost. They had been so nice to her, and she had a feeling the rogues would have accepted her had she stayed.

She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. It was better not to think about it.

A wail sounded from the distance. Graypaw opened her eyes and found that she was no longer in the cave. Instead she found herself standing at the edge of a forest, filled with large trees that towered above her. The wail sounded again; this time it was closer.

Graypaw began to move a pawstep forward. As soon as she moved, the trees broke apart. A clearing covered in prickly grass was revealed. Moonlight bathed the ground, turning Graypaw's fur into a fine silver.

Her eyes widened when she saw that a cat was standing in the clearing. A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a lovely dappled pelt stood beside an agonizingly familiar shape. Her heart began to beat wildly as the silver tabby began to pad towards her.

"My daughter...my beautiful daughter," she murmured softly. Her voice sounded like chimes, and her gaze was gentle as she brushed her muzzle across Graypaw's. "You have grown since I last laid eyes upon you," Stream added.

"Why are you here?" Graypaw asked. She hadn't seen Stream since the day her mother died. And the tortoiseshell she-cat beside her looked different as well.

"We have come to ask for forgiveness," meowed the tortoiseshell she-cat. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she glanced towards the waterfall. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting could not seek you out, so they have asked us to speak to you. Stream has Tribe blood in her, which made it easier."

Graypaw's eyes darkened for a moment. She had remembered one of the Tribe cats mentioning that her mother had Tribe blood. The words were still painful for her to hear.

How could the Tribe treat one of their own like this? They were going to use Graypaw as bait. Drawl out the rogues and than attack them.

"There has to be another way besides fighting," Graypaw mewed out loud.

"There is," Stream replied with a flick of her tail. Graypaw stared at her in surprise, but Stream didn't let her speak. "Long ago, there used to be more than one Tribe in these mountains. But that Tribe disappeared, many, many seasons ago. Long before even the elders were born. That Tribe had ruled the valleys, while the Tribe of Rushing Waters stayed near the waterfall. They lived together, not in harmony, but like the Clans."

"However," added the dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat, "The Tribe that once lived in the valleys, may be reborn. You must come to them, and convince them."

So that was it. Graypaw had no choice but to try and convince the rogues to form a new Tribe. If she wasn't successful, the Tribe of Rushing Water would destroy them. Thanks to her.

Stream and the other she-cat were beginning to fade. There were still so many questions that Graypaw wanted to ask, but they remained silent. Only the tortoiseshell stepped forward to brush her muzzle against Graypaw's.

"Tell Dapplepaw that I will always remember who she was," she whispered.

Before Graypaw could ask why, the she-cat disappeared. She was left back in her own dream.

OoOoOoOo

"I take it you've never heard of the second Tribe that once lived here," Mud meowed as he brought a hawk over to Dapplepaw and Dovesong.

The two she-cats were ravenous; they hadn't eaten since the morning before, and their stomachs were yowling with hunger. The hawk was huge, which meant it would provide a decent feast for the two of them.

"No," Dapplepaw replied between bites. The feathers were annoying, and the meat was stingy. But it was better than nothing, and much better than crowfood.

Mud sat down in front of them. He was good at telling stories. He had already told them how he and Frost had met Graypaw. Apparently they had been hunting when they found her cowering in a crevice. Two To-Bes had been checking the area out for a while, scaring her.

"There was once a Tribe that lived in this very valley," Mud began. "They had dens all around here, and were the best hawk hunters around. It was thanks to them that the Tribe of Rushing Waters discovered the usage of hawk hunting. They were known as the Tribe of Rolling Valleys."

"What happened to them?" Dovesong asked. Her light blue eyes were gleaming, despite the hunger that gnawed at her belly.

"They disappeared, many, many seasons ago. No one really knows what happened. Some think the Tribe of Rushing Water grew selfish and destroyed them. Others believe they moved because they couldn't handle living with another Tribe. I think they just wanted some peace, and moved to the forest where we were forced to flee from." Mud stared at the ground; his gaze was darkening.

Once again, Dapplepaw felt an overwhelming need to comfort him. There was just something about him that made her heart feel heavy. It reminded her of something in her past...Suddenly, a flurry of images swept past her.

A dappled ginger cat, sitting under a fountain of moonlight. Several cats, looking up at her expectantly.

Than a large white cat emerged, fangs bared and eyes gleaming with a hunger that Dapplepaw couldn't explain. The large cat was on top of her, wrestling until she was forced to give up.

Dapplepaw cringed when she felt thorn sharp teeth clamp down on her neck. The world went past her in a blur, until she felt a tail tip rest on her shoulder.

"Dapplepaw, are you alright?" Dovesong asked. Mud had left, leaving them alone once more.

"I-I..." Dapplepaw closed her eyes and tried to get the images out. But the pain and panic were still there. "I don't know," she whimpered.

* * *

**Maybe not the best ending. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that, but I thought it was the best place to end. Plus, you get the whole background story about the rogues and where they once came from. I love Mud almost as much as I love Dapplepaw and Graypaw...*sighs* Please review! Oh, and if you've read Cryptic, than you will know who the tortoiseshell-and-white dappled she-cat is.  
**


	22. Chapter 21: The Battle, Part One

**Sorry for not updating in like, forever. I was really, really trying to figure out how to end this. Instead, I decided to make a long chapter, probably my longest chapter yet. It's been real fun typing this story. After I'm finished with Sliver, I'm going to work on Darkest Stars and take a break from writing. Honestly, I think my brain has run out of ideas.**

**Thanks GinnyStar, PinkRhinosLoveWicked, Cyri's Alter Ego, and Rigoudon3 for reviewing!  
**

* * *

The Battle, Part One

Sunlight poured through the cave as Graypaw opened her eyes. She groaned slightly from the uncomfortable feeling that rose in her belly.

_Today is the day_, she thought gloomily. Today was the day she would have to fight the rogues, alongside the Tribe of Rushing Water. It felt strange, to fight the cats who had tried to help her.

She wondered if Mud had lived during that last fight. Her heart felt torn when she thought of the young cat, who had cared for her. The group of rogues who lived in the valley had all been kind to her, despite her heritage.

Images of Stream and the tortoiseshell and white dappled she-cat filled Graypaw's mind as cats began to emerge from their dens. She tried to remember her mother's soft voice, and the she-cat's welcoming purr. It was all very hazy, but it still warmed Graypaw's heart.

"Are you ready?" Stoneteller's voice rasped in her ears. His warm breath brushed against her fur, and she bristled slightly.

"We don't have to fight," she murmured softly. Stoneteller chuckled, and she continued, "The rogues have kits, kits that shouldn't be killed. They have learned from you, and you could teach them your ways."

She felt the elderly tom stiffen beside her. Stoneteller turned to glare at her, his amber eyes dark as he spoke. "We have kits as well," he snarled venomously. "They did not care when our kits died of starvation. They did not care if we were starving ourselves to save our kits."

Graypaw stared at him in alarm. She knew that there was a bitterness in his voice that would never leave. Perhaps it was because of his old age, or something terrible had happened to him in his past. Either way, something was making the old Healer upset.

She looked around as cats began to gather around her. Some were watching expectantly, while others just stared at nothing. Graypaw flattened her ears when she realized that they were hoping this would end the way they wanted.

Once again fear wormed its way in her belly as Stoneteller unceremoniously led her towards the waterfall entrance. How was she going to fight the rogues? Did she even _want_ to fight them? Something told her that fighting was the last thing on her mind. She only wanted peace, and these Tribe cats were not the answer to that peace.

Her vision was blinded for a moment when she emerged from the darkness. Stoneteller stood behind her. She could sense anxiety rolling from his pelt in waves, and wondered if he was thinking of another solution.

The gray she-cat shook her head and followed a large brown tom towards the top of a cliff. Her eyes widened slightly when she followed his gaze.

A valley stretched before them, covered with tall grass and a few short trees. The familiar scent of the rogues filled her lungs, and Graypaw winced from it. Instead of their scent, she would be tasting their blood today. If she did as Stoneteller wished.

_I have always had a choice_, Graypaw told herself when she saw feline figures running towards the cliff. _I will choose, not to fight_.

Three large cats suddenly emerged from a bush near the cliff. Their scents told Graypaw that they were the rogues, or at least a couple of them. One was the large dark brown tom she had seen when she first arrived in the valley. His green eyes were not narrowed in anger like she had expected. Instead, he looked sad.

"Stoneteller, or, Teller Of Pointed Stones," he meowed to the Tribe Healer. Stoneteller looked up in surprise, but curled his lips all the same. "We do not have to fight. My cats do not wish to harm yours any longer." His voice was filled with sympathy, something Graypaw thought he never had.

"How can we trust you, when you do not trust yourself?" Stoneteller sneered.

The dark brown tom flinched from his harsh words. Graypaw blinked in confusion.

What did Stoneteller mean? Had the cat done something terrible? Then she noticed the long scars that ran along his body. Sharp and jagged looking they were. It appeared as thought a hawk or badger had clawed at the tom.

"We will fight, with every ounce we have left," Stoneteller growled.

Horror crept through Graypaw's veins when she saw the fear in the Tribe cats' eyes. They didn't want to fight! But their loyalty towards Stoneteller was too strong. They weren't going to admit that they were afraid to get their claws dirty. Even if the fight was meaningless.

The dark brown tom merely dipped his head and glanced at Graypaw thoughtfully. She lowered her gaze, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly there was a caterwaul. Graypaw whirled around to see that a queen was sprinting towards Stoneteller. Her belly was plump, and Graypaw guessed that her kits were due any day now. She was surprised by how quickly the she-cat was moving, despite the jagged rocks that would normally pierce a cat's pad.

"Stoneteller, we've already lost so many," she murmured when she approached the elderly tom. "Please, don't fight. Take his advice."

Graypaw's ears pricked forward when Stoneteller stared at her with his mouth gaping open. His head shook, and the she-cat's face fell.

"We have lost so many to lack of prey, and from those thieving rogues," he spat. "I will not allow this to continue. Even if it means risking my life."

As if his words had started everything, yowls of outrage followed. Cats began to leap from the boulders onto the Tribe cats. The rogues Graypaw had seen were now swiping their claws across the flanks of the Tribe cats. Blood began to spill far too quickly, making Graypaw's nose wrinkle in disgust. She wondered why drawling blood was even necessary. It was one of the main reasons why cats were dying in the first place. Graypaw had seen her own mother die because too much blood had been spilled.

There were a few cats that Graypaw recognized, writhing on the ground and raking their claws through the fur of the Tribe cats. She spotted a mottled gray tabby that had been with the rogues when Graypaw had first met them. A few new cats who had joined them were now in the fray. Graypaw winced when a tortoiseshell she-cat with reddish ginger ears fell to the ground. Her face was twisted in a snarl, though her blood was now seeping onto the ground.

_This battle must end_, Graypaw though as she saw several more cats fall and die. It was a gruesome sight, one that Graypaw never wanted to see. She wasn't one to hurt another cat, and she never intended them to hurt each other. If leaving was what would make them stop, then she would.

A sudden, more familiar scent filled the air. It was a scent that made Graypaw's heart beat a little faster. Though she had only known it for a day, it became too much for her.

He was alive! The one whose life she feared ended during that terrible fight. There were other familiar scents with his own, but Graypaw ignored them. All that mattered was that she found him, before a Tribe cat did. She couldn't bare to watch him die because of her.

She bounded across the battle field, ignoring the piercing stones and pebbles that stabbed her pads. The scent of blood was overwhelming, and it made her eyes watered. Yowls of outrage and pain filled the air, causing her ears to thrum. Blood roared in them as she streaked towards the scent that was growing stronger.

"How are we going to stop this?" came a familiar voice above the sounds of battle. "They're going to kill each other if we don't act quickly enough."

It was Dapplepaw. A gray she-cat with light blue eyes was sitting beside her. The name had slipped Graypaw's mind for a moment, until she spotted who was standing. His pelt was unruffled from all of the fighting, though his eyes were bright with worry.

"Someone is listening to us!" The gray she-cat's voice came out as a snarl, though it was more defensive then offensive.

"Graypaw!" Dapplepaw's anxious mew became jubilant as she recognized Graypaw's scent. The dappled ginger she-cat leaped forward, ignoring Mud's shocked hiss as he dodged to the side. Graypaw remained stiff as Dapplepaw rubbed her ginger muzzle against Graypaw's white one. "We were so worried about you; Dovesong told me that there wasn't anything to worry about, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Her voice dropped when she looked at Graypaw's grim expression. She kept looking at both Graypaw and Mud, and her tail dropped. Her eyes were wide with shock and realization.

"You...she's the one you told us about," Dapplepaw breathed when Mud's own eyes were wide with shock at the sight of Graypaw.

"...Sliver?" he eventually murmured. Graypaw nodded, and Mud's eyes grew even more wide. "I...I though that you were killed when the Tribe attacked us!"

Graypaw shook her head. For a moment, her voice had gone. But in less then a heartbeat, it was back, stronger then ever.

"I was told to join the Clans," she explained warily. "When I did, I never truly belonged. Or, it didn't feel like I belonged." Graypaw flinched when Dapplepaw winced. She knew the young apprentice had hoped she would return to the Clan. But after coming back home, where the mountains were, she realized that _this_ was where she belonged. Graypaw would just have to hope that Dapplepaw would understand.

"You have no idea how much..." Mud's voice broke off when a loud screech of fury sounded behind them. Graypaw whirled around, eyes bright with fear when she saw that a large tabby cat was ready to pounce on her.

"Why haven't you killed the traitor yet?" he snarled as Graypaw crouched into a hunter's position. All of Briarfern's training had come back, and Graypaw was prepared to spring if needed be.

"She isn't a traitor," Mud replied in a low, angered voice. "She had no choice but to leave, otherwise we would have kept fighting for all of the wrong reasons!"

The tabby took another step forward. His claws were unsheathed, and his eyes were gleaming with fury.

"How dare you accuse us of fighting for no reason!" he hissed. "Do you want the fallen to believe that they died for nothing?"

Dovesong suddenly rushed forward. Graypaw couldn't help but gasp when she rammed into his side, knocking him over. The tabby's face twisted in another snarl of rage, but before he could spit out what he had to say, Dovesong knocked him out with a slam of her paw.

"How did you do that?" Mud asked.

"It's a move that Lionblaze taught me," she replied. She couldn't help conceal the hint of pride within her light blue eyes. Graypaw would have found it amusing had it not been for the horrible moment that lay ahead of her.

"We have to tell them," Graypaw murmured, half to herself. She ignored their surprised looks and gazed at the sky. The sun was setting already, and the clouds were a blood-red color. It was frightening enough to hear their screeches of pain and fury. To have to endure it in the skies; Graypaw knew that the Tribe of Endless Hunting was tired of it as well. They wanted to put an end to this fighting, once and for all. And Graypaw knew how to end it.

* * *

**Erm...so I guess that there will be one more chapter. Sort of the second part in this one. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but it had to be done, otherwise it would have gotten even longer, and made no sense. Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will come out by tomorrow. I'm not making any promises though; like I said, life's gotten a lot busier lately since we've bought a second house.**

**Please R & R**


	23. Chapter 22: The Battle, Part Two

**Another late update. Sorry, I'm having a really hard time how to end this battle. I have the epilogue all picked out, but this one was entirely different from what I had planned. But! Fear not, for I will have this finished by tomorrow. I'm hoping. Thanks PinkRhinosLoveJabberwockies and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!**

* * *

**The Battle, Part Two**

Fear wormed its way into Graypaw's belly as she thought of what she had to do. Mud and Dapplepaw were on either side of her, while Dovesong hung in the back. There was enough territory for the Tribe and the rogues to sustain themselves. They didn't need to fight just because they felt the need to.

How they were going to tell the two different group of cats was beyond Graypaw's grasp in thinking.

"Maybe I can find Forest before anymore cats die," Mud meowed halfheartedly.

Dapplepaw shook her head. "I doubt that's going to happen," she muttered crossly. "We should split up and find the two leaders, tell them that we saw something here. When they come, you can tell them that they need to stop fighting."

Graypaw remained silent as the two argued. How were they going to bring two different groups of cats together? There were hardly any similarities. Stoneteller's hatred towards the rogues was almost unnerving to her.

Than a thought occurred to her. One that she both dreaded and had realized was coming since she first came back to the mountains. Only one thing would make the groups stop their constant fighting. Only one thing that would have made even Feathertail scream at her.

It was better to do this while her friends were distracted. Graypaw wondered if Mud would ever forgive her for doing such a thing.

These last couple of moons during her life had been the best. Joining ThunderClan and meeting all of those cats, and earning a Clan name. Meeting Dapplepaw had been both a blessing and a curse, to Graypaw. She already knew that Dovesong's destiny was far from completed. Mud would feel terrible when he realized what she was doing.

None of that mattered to Graypaw. She wanted this done and over with, even if it meant provoking her worse nightmare.

OoOoOoOo

Dapplepaw huffed in frustration as Mud thought over more possibilities. The echoes of claws ripping through fur was almost too much for her to bare. She was surprised that Graypaw hadn't made any suggestions. But than again, Graypaw wasn't usually one to talk.

She looked up from her glaring to see that Dovesong's eyes were wide with shock. Dapplepaw followed her gaze, feeling slightly confused until she realized what the gray she-cat was staring at.

A mass of bodies swarmed over each other, battling for space and their lives as they fought. But that wasn't what had caught Dapplepaw's attention. Her jaw gaped open when she spotted a familiar body weaving in and out of the crowd. Mud's mouth had opened, but by the time the words came out, it was too late.

A black and white rogue had spotted Graypaw before she had a chance to react. With his bloodstained claws, he leaped forward and clamped his teeth around her neck. Mud was beginning to tremble with unmistakable fury, while Dapplepaw's mouth hung open in a soundless wail. However, despite the grief and fury that she was feeling towards the rogue, Dapplepaw felt surprised.

Graypaw didn't screech in pain. She hardly moved at all while the tom continued to watch her blood drain from the wound he gave her. A look of triumph had crossed his face, but that look faded when the cats stopped their fighting. Their faces were filled with mixtures of shock and sorrow. The sadness that Graypaw had felt when her mother was murdered began to fill the air.

"No!" Mud's yowl broke the spell. He leaped forward before Dapplepaw could move. The black and white tom stumbled backward, still shocked by what he had done. "You killed her! How could you!" His voice trembled with grief as he looked at Graypaw's still body.

The tom's eyes were still blank as Mud glared at him harshly. "I-I...I didn't know," he stammered.

The large dark brown tom that Dapplepaw had seen before parted from the crowd. Beside him was Stoneteller, whose face had fallen from the sight in front of them.

"She knew this was coming," meowed Stoneteller. He looked up, and a strange light had gleamed in his eyes. "We all knew it was," he added loudly. "She was telling us to stop this fighting, once and for all."

The leader of the rogues bowed his head, as if to respect what Stoneteller had said. "What Stoneteller says is true," he announced to his group. All cats looked at him like he had eaten a bad rabbit. "We must stop fighting, or more innocent deaths like this will happen."

Everyone seemed to respect their words. Stoneteller suddenly lifted his head, despite the overwhelming grief he felt. "Forest, forgive us for fighting against your group," he murmured to the dark brown tom.

Forest looked Stoneteller in the eye, and nodded. "Forgive us for killing so many," he replied dully. "It was not right of us to do so."

"Than we will stop fighting, once and for all," meowed the two cats together.

Grief and a sense of shame clouded Dapplepaw's thoughts as she watched the cats - cats who had been fighting only moments ago - share tongues with Graypaw one last time. She felt a tail touch her shoulder gently, and turned to see that Dovesong was staring at her with darkened eyes.

"We should share tongues as well," she whispered.

Dapplepaw nodded. She was too lost for words. This shouldn't have ended the way it did. Graypaw could still be happy and alive had she stayed within ThunderClan. But than she might never have been happy had she stayed. Something told Dapplepaw that this was where her friend belonged; where she would always belong.

* * *

**=Gags at shortness of chapter= Please don't kill me! I'm sorry that I made Graypaw die, but it had to happen in order for me to end this! It doesn't feel like this was much of an ending. I feel the need to write the epilogue, so that it makes more sense. It will have two points of view, but neither will be in Graypaw's. In fact, they will be in the points of view from completely different cats.**

**Please R & R**


	24. Epilogue: Graypaw's Goodbye

**Is it really true? Could this possibly be the epilogue? Why, I believe it is. And this story was twenty three chapters long! Most of them had been over one thousand words or more, so I can't complain. I'd like to thank Cyri's Alter Ego and PinkRhinosLoveJabberwockies for reviewing every chapter. GinnyStar, you too were a good friend and reviewed as many times as you could, so all of those who have reviewed will earn Graypaw plushies!**

**Another Note: I am having trouble deciding whether or not I should stop writing after I finish Darkest Stars. I'm discontinuing Starless Night because I feel no muse for it. My life has been pretty heptic right now, and I would love to take the time to write my own novel. So, what do you think? Should I, or should I not?**

* * *

Epilogue: Graypaw's Goodbye

Dapplepaw felt nothing but the cold wind from the mountains as she followed Dovesong towards Graypaw's lifeless body.

For the first time since she had opened her eyes, Dapplepaw wondered whether or not it had all been worth it. Had it been right for them to venture into the mountains? Had it been right for ThunderClan to accept Graypaw? A confusing buzz was surrounding her hearing as she pressed her muzzle against Graypaw's fur. It already felt cold, even though it felt like moons since her friend's life had been taken away.

Cats had begun to separate, and were now whispering to each other about what would happen. After everything that had happened, the rogues still seemed tense around the Tribe cats. But there were a few who were brave enough to talk to some of the Tribe cats. Dapplepaw knew that the tension would last for several seasons, but she had a feeling that it would fade with time.

She winced slightly when she felt a tail lightly flick across her shoulder. "We should go now," Dovesong meowed after they had finished sharing tongues with Graypaw once last time. The mottled ginger she-cat stared at the ground, wondering whether it was the right time to leave.

Mud was still staring at Graypaw's body, as if too shocked to move. His yellow eyes were still dull with grief. The creamy brown she-cat they had met - Frost was her name, from what Dapplepaw could remember - was shaking her head in disapproval. Frost padded forward to join Dovesong and Dapplepaw.

"He will get over it," she murmured sadly. "You are returning home...aren't you?" she added more quietly.

"Our Clan needs us," Dovesong replied in a melancholy tone. "And we belong in the forest," she added.

Frost ducked her head respectfully, though there was a look of regret in her lovely eyes. "I'm sorry you were forced to watch everything," she meowed to Dapplepaw. Her eyes darkened suddenly, and she seemed to focus more on Dapplepaw's spotted ginger pelt. "You remind me of a cat who came by so many moons ago," she whispered.

Before Dapplepaw could open her jaw, Dovesong slapped her tail across it. Dapplepaw spat out a mouthful of fur and glared at her friend. Dovesong bowed her own head and stared at Frost sympathetically.

"We must leave now," she mewed.

The creamy brown she-cat flicked her tail goodbye before turning towards a large gray tom. He chuckled in amusement when he caught Dapplepaw's frustrated gaze. However, this was not the time to laugh, and Frost cuffed his ears harshly.

Dapplepaw followed Dovesong back down the same path they had taken the time they were searching for Graypaw. Dovesong's ears were pricked, listening for sounds of the lake. The gray she-cat's excellent hearing was coming in handy, as Dapplepaw could hardly remember any of her surroundings.

She shot one last glance behind her, and stared at the fading forms of the rogues. This might be the last time she saw them, and the Tribe. And it was the last time she would see her friend, Graypaw.

_No_, whispered a voice in her mind. _You will see her again. Only when you find her, she will be known as Sliver_. The thought reassured Dapplepaw, and she followed Dovesong back the way they came feeling slightly better about leaving Graypaw behind.

OoOoOoOo

A bitter tang of sorrow filled Mud's heart as he watched the elders take Graypaw's body away. He couldn't watch as they took it away to be buried. It just didn't seem right, that it was the Tribe who were doing this. The rogues were just as good, if not better.

The young tom shook the thought away. He needed to stop sounding so arrogant. That was the last thing Graypaw would have wanted. She had wanted peace, and that was why she had given her life to stop the fighting.

Mud stared up at the darkening sky. Stars were beginning to emerge; their bright lights filled the sky as the sun vanished beyond the mountain.

_Are you up there_? he wondered as he thought of Graypaw. Memories of her silver eyes filled his thoughts. The way she had seemed so determined always reminded him of a young cat, willing to help anyone in a time of need.

Suddenly a sense of wariness began to take over his body. Mud's eyes began to grow droopy as he felt sleepiness prick at his paws. The brown tom slumped to the ground as cats began to return to their own territory. Only one cat remained, and it was a cat that Mud had never felt very close to. The creamy brown form of Frost was very difficult to see, until finally his eyes gave out. Before Mud knew it, he was asleep.

...

The first thing Mud noticed was that he felt no pain, or hunger. He opened his eyes, only to see that he was in a forest. It wasn't anything like the forest where the rogues slept or lived. It was lush and the scent of prey made his mouth water, despite how his belly grumbled very little.

He gasped when he realized that there was a cat standing in front of him. It seemed to have materialized from no where, though its whiskers were twitching with amusement. There was something oddly familiar about this gray-furred cat, though Mud didn't know what that was. Its fur was longer than most cats, and its eyes were a bright blue. Her fur gleamed like starlight, which only made his eyes widen even more.

The brown tom was about to open his jaw when she took a step forward. The grass barely swayed as she gracefully moved, until she was only a whisker-length away from him. It was only until she moved that he was able to recognize her scent. The strange, almost sweet scent that he had smelled the first time he met her.

"Graypaw?" he asked quietly.

The silver she-cat nodded. Her eyes were gleaming as she rubbed her nose against his muzzle. "In the stars I am called Sliver," she replied in an almost melodic voice.

Mud stared at her in utter shock. He was certain that if he could scream, he would. "I thought you would join the Tribe Of Endless Hunting," he murmured, stating the ancestors of the Tribe. He had listened to the Tribe cats talk about their ancestors.

Sliver shook her head and blinked. For a moment, Mud thought he recognized a hint of silver in her eyes that he had once seen when she was alive. But it lasted for only a heartbeat before she gave a sigh.

"I am in between," she explained. "StarClan and the Tribe Of Endless Hunting discussed the matters. StarClan believed that I had a right to walk in their forest, while the Tribe Of Endless Hunting believed I should walk among the mountains, where I was born and where I died. Finally a former ThunderClan leader known as Bluestar told me that I could live in between, and visit both ThunderClan and The Tribe Of Rushing Waters."

Silence followed. Mud hardly understood what she meant by it. Could it be possible that she could walk in his dreams than? After all, he too had Tribe blood in him. No matter how many times Forest would argue, his ancestor was from the old Tribe that once lived in these valleys.

"I will watch over you, as well as the rogues you follow," Sliver meowed when he looked up. His heart felt heavy when he realized that she was fading. "Remember me, as I remember you. Goodbye, Mud." Soon her words faded, until they left nothing but a sense of peace that Mud would feel for moons to come.

One day, they would be together again. One day, he would see Sliver again.

* * *

**I can't believe this is finally finished! I would have to say that this was almost as good as Elf...Almost. Well, this is the last time you will see a story like this...Oh wait, something terrible happens in Darkest Stars...Oh well, I suppose it isn't the last time.**

**As I stated in my author's note above, I won't be on as much as I used to. Darkest Stars will be my last fic after this. I will however, check up on story updates from my good friends on fanfiction. Once again, thanks for reviewing everyone!**


End file.
